Au dernier moment
by MoiMiniPouce
Summary: Sirius est le gardien du secret des Potter. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que tout se passe dans le meilleur des mondes : Peter est toujours espion sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Pour combien de temps encore ?
1. Chapter 1

_disclaimer__ : Tous les personnages et lieux appartiennent à J.K.R.  
_  
Et notamment cette phrase : " Harry...C'est comme si je les avais tués, dit-il de sa voix rauque. Au dernier moment j'ai convaincu James et Lily de prendre Peter à ma place, de faire de lui leur Gardien du Secret, au lieu de moi...C'est ma faute, je le sais..."

Elle ne vous a pas arraché une petite larme ?

Tirée du tome 3, faisons un petit retour en arrière. Histoire que Sirius n'ait jamais à la dire.

Publication très rapide jusqu'à la septième partie mais que cela ne vous dissuade pas de me poster des commentaires : mon but étant de terminer cette histoire courant février. Je traine cette histoire dans ma tête depuis déjà trop longtemps !

*** * ***

Prologue

  
Cela faisait déjà une heure que les Potter et Sirius débattaient.  
- James, je suis sûr de ce coup ! Croyez-moi, c'est ce qu'il faut faire !  
- Sirius, tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? répliqua Lily.

- La liberté ! s'exclama Sirius. Crois-moi, il nous faut un gros coup de bluff ! C'est le seul moyen pour vous d'avoir enfin la paix ! Peter et notre ticket de sorti, les gars !  
- Tu es vraiment prêt à parier là-dessus ? demanda James qui tenait Harry dans ses bras. Je veux dire, tu es prêt à _tout_ miser sur ça ? poursuivit-il en lui confiant Harry.

James avait toujours été enclin à suivre l'euphorie de son ami, mais Lily remarqua avec un sourire satisfait à quel point son mari avait muri en ne s'y laissant plus gagner. 

Sirius le prit dans ses bras. Il le regarda dormir paisiblement.

- Je suis son parrain. Vous pouvez être sûrs que moi vivant ou mort, il ne l'aura pas, dit-il d'un ton dur.  
- Justement...Sirius, je me sentirai plus en sécurité si c'était toi, dit Lily en se serrant contre la poitrine de son époux.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il en est pour moi, Patmol, dit-il en lui caressant.

- Je m'occuperai de Peter...je...je sais qu'on peut lui faire confiance ! Ce... c'est pas comme si je vous abandonnais ! Vous savez que c'est bien la seule chose que je sois incapable de faire.

Il regardait James et Lily. James s'avança vers lui.  
- Patmol, je t'ai toujours suivi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va s'arrêter. Je suis avec toi.

_Nous y revoila_, songea Lily._ Il ne tiendra donc jamais plus de 5 minutes !_

- MOI, PAS ! s'énerva Lily.

Les bras sur ses hanches, elle n'accorda pas un regard à son fils qui s'était réveillé en entendant sa mère perdre son calme, il s'agitait à présent dans les bras de son parrain.

Ce dernier le berça tendrement sans cesser de regarder Lily. Il n'était pas furieux. Il ne la jaugeait pas. Il n'était pas surpris. Il attendait qu'elle parle.

- Pour moi, ce sera soit Sirius soit Dumbledore. Et...Je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il ne soit pas au courant.  
Sirius s'apprêtait à lui répondre.

- Il nous a expliqué pourquoi, dit James le devançant.

_Toujours plus rapide_, nota Sirius.

- Et je l'ai très bien compris ! Mais il est _hors de question_ que l'on se base sur un plan des _maraudeurs_ pour sortir Harry de là !

Les deux hommes froncèrent les sourcils, signe qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à faire comprendre leur énervement ; mais Lily ne se laissa pas démonter et poursuivit précipitamment sans qu'ils puissent l'interrompre.

- Dumbledore était déjà dubitatif à l'idée de confier le Secret à Sirius ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il penserait de l'idée de le confier à Peter !

- Il ne s'agit pas de Dumbledore ! Il ne connait rien de nous ! s'emporta Sirius, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Il ne sait pas le _dixième_ de ce qu'on a partagé à Poudlard, de ce qui nous a unit toutes ces années ! S'il savait tout, il nous aurait lui même proposer Peter !

- _Il y a un espion parmi nous !_ finit par s'emporter Lily, retenant une exclamation peu distingué, faisant taire Sirius et crier Harry.

Elle reprit la parole plus calmement, en articulant et choisissant soigneusement ses mots, comme chaque fois qu'elle expliquait quelque chose dont elle savait pertinemment que les _maraudeurs_ n'apprécieraient pas ; qu'ils n'aimaient pas envisager.

- Ecoutez. Je sais que l'amitié des maraudeurs est sacrée. Je le sais, et je le comprends. Vous avez toute ma confiance, vous le savez. Mais je...je refuse. Je...je suis désolée mais je ne_ peux _pas ! Dumbledore savait très bien que vous ne le croiriez pas lorsqu'il vous a annoncé qu'il y avait une taupe. Il le savait. Mais il vous l'a dit. Surtout toi, James. Il savait qu'en te le disant tu le prendrais pour un paranoïaque. Mais il te l'a pourtant dit. ça montre bien à quel point il est sûr de lui et que la taupe doit nous être proche, non ? Nom d'un troll, James ! Il a presque soupçonné Sirius !

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais James ne voyait pas sa femme paniquée. Il ne voyait qu'une femme doutant de ses amis, doutant que ses propres amis le trahiraient, lui, James Potter. Lui, qui leur avait tous sauvé la vie une fois. Eux qui l'avait tous sauvé, au moins une fois. L'idée lui était risible.

Et pourtant, elle, qui ne le connaissait que depuis trois ans, remettait en cause une amitié de dix ans déjà.

Il la jaugea. Chercha le doute, quelque part en elle. Mais il n'y vit que du doute et de la peur. Sirius, quant à lui, la regardait...étrangement neutre.

- Peut-être pas! dit-elle, voyant que James ne changeait pas de tête et ne cherchait même pas à la prendre dans ses bras. Et si vous saviez à quel point j'aimerai en être persuadée...

Sa voix devenait de plus en plus faible, elle lançait une demande silencieuse à James pour qu'il vienne la soutenir, la rassurer… Mais il n'en fit rien ; toujours choqué de réaliser qu'_elle_ n'en était pas effectivement persuadée.

Voyant qu'elle devrait assumer ses actes, seule, Lily reprit contenance et poursuivit.

Quoique voulait James, de toutes façons, c'était également _son_ enfant. Et, que les maraudeurs le veuillent ou non, elle avait son grand mot à dire. Son droit de véto.

- Je l'ai dit. Je ne reviendrai pas dessus. Je suis désolée. Mais je ne suis vraiment pas prête à prendre ce risque. Ce sera Dumbledore ou Sirius, mais personne d'autre.

- Pense ce que tu veux de Peter, maisje le surveillerais, dit Sirius. Enfin, Lily, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle savait que Sirius ne la forcerait pas, et qu'il la comprenait. Peut-être même mieux que James.

Il avait eu une idée de génie, sans doute. Elle avait toujours suivi ses plans, plus par confiance que par conviction et ne l'avait jamais regretté.

Tout cela parce que Sirius avait beau être téméraire, Lily savait qu'il était surtout intelligent et qu'il ne risquerai pas sa vie, ni celle de James et Harry sur un simple coup de tête.  
Mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle voyait les minutes s'écoulaient et Harry grandir, elle ne pouvait se résoudre à prendre le moindre risque, aussi infime soit-il.

- Je sais, Sirius.

Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la jeune mère, il comprit et ne répliqua pas.

- Très bien, allons-y alors ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Tu es sûr ?

- Je resterais cacher. ça n'a jamais été mon fort mais pour vous je serai prêt à changer les couches de Harry tel un moldue !  
- Merci, mon vieux. Tu sais que j'aimerai mieux être à ta place, dit James.

James était sûr que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Sirius, c'était, de toutes manières, comme s'il allait perdre une partie de lui.  
Si l'un des deux disparaissait, l'autre n'allait plus être que l'ombre de lui-même... Plus l'éventualité de perdre son meilleur ami se formait dans sa tête, plus il réalisa à quel point ils étaient liés.  
James ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que peut-être Sirius allait vraiment mourir...pour lui, pour sa famille ; alors qu'il le considérait comme un membre à part entière de cette dernière.

- Je sais, James. Mais tu sais,...commença-t-il sérieusement, c'est pas comme si je faisais ça gratuitement, j'ai quand même droit à un duel à mort avec une face de serpent ! finit-il plus légèrement.

Il avait un grand sourire et James et Lily surent à cet instant que Harry ne risquerait rien. Sirius allait pour les laisser. Mais sur le pas de la porte il se ravisa et les embrassa, peut-être pour la dernière fois, se dit-il. 

*** * ***

Il quitta la maison des Potter et se dirigea vers le squarre Grimmaud. 

****************

**Sirius va-t-il survivre seul dans ce grand manoir qu'il hait tant ? Voldemort va-t-il réussir à le capturer ? Les Potter sont-il à l'abri ? Peter va-t-il continuer longtemps son jeu d'espion ?**

Elements de réponses dans la première partie.  



	2. Chapter 2

_Merci à Loulou2a pour sa review ! bien que je ne puisse pas y répondre par mp :-) j'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

**PARTIE I **

**Chapitre I : L'ironie chez les frères Black.**

Il était assez étrange pour Sirius de revenir en ce lieu. Toute sa vie, il avait cherché le chemin pour s'en éloigner le plus. Il y a quelques jours encore, il pensait même en être débarrassé à jamais. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il ne connaissait qu'un lieu qui lui apporterait toute la sécurité dont il avait besoin.  
Le destin ne manquait décidément pas d'ironie.

Le manoir avait encore l'odeur détestable de ses parents : ils n'étaient morts qu'un mois auparavant et visiblement personne n'en avait pris soin depuis.

Pas étonnant lorsque l'on connaissait la paranoïa de son père.  
Seul Kreattur hantait les lieux.

Le portrait de sa mère lui témoigna toute l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui, déjà de son vivant. Déjà énervé de devoir revenir ici, il ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et ferma son portrait.  
Il donna ensuite l'ordre à son elfe de ne pas sortir du manoir, de ne pas le déranger, de ne parler de lui à personne, et surtout de le prévenir dès que quelqu'un pénétrait dans le manoir.

- Et autre chose ! N'ouvre plus _ce_ portrait et ne pense _même pas_ à parler à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à toi même et moi.

L'elfe partit en maugréant, mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se réfugia dans sa chambre. Il avait beau avoir haï ses lieux, il devait reconnaitre qu'il aimait particulièrement sa chambre. Tout ce qu'il aimait avait sa trace sur ses murs. Sauf peut-être son filleul...

Sa chambre avait été le QG de sa rébellion adolescente : il ne se souvenait que trop bien du sentiment de jubilation qu'il avait eu en accrochant sa bannière des Gryffondors. Un fait anodin pour n'importe quel étudiant de Gryffondor, un fait historique pour n'importe quel Black : un petit sort pour une baguette, un bouleversement pour une famille.

A peine s'était-il allongé sur son lit qu'il reçut un message :

_Au lieux de lire tes éternels magazines de moto, je te propose de compatir avec moi et de lire ses __stupides__ manuels.  
Cornedrue. _

Son écriture était désordonnée : il devinait que Harry avait embêté son père lorsqu'il avait écrit ce message.  
Il retourna la lettre et vit que James n'avait pas pu empêcher le bambin de faire un gribouillage au dos. Sirius rit en s'imaginant la scène.

Il jeta un regard désespéré aux 5 gros volumes qui avaient atterri lourdement sur son parquet et n'eut pas le temps d'en prendre un que déjà il entendait la cloche sonner, réveillant sa mère et les autres tableaux.

Il n'avait pas entendu cette sonnerie depuis des lustres, et rien que ce son lui noua l'estomac, et lui donnait l'envie de prendre la poudre d'escampette. Mais lorsqu'il vit qui était son invité, sa dernière pensée lui paru bien lointaine : Dumbledore se tenait sur le pas de sa porte.

Après que l'éminent directeur ait renforcé la sécurité de la porte d'entrée du manoir et lui ait montrer quelques sortilèges utiles en ce sens, Sirius l'invita à prendre un thé dans la cuisine du manoir : la pièce la plus chaleureuse du manoir si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut...ou plutôt la moins austère.

Dans la cuisine, près du garde manger.

- Je ne pensais pas avoir de la visite si vite.  
- J'espère ne pas être arrivé trop à l'improviste...  
- Non ! Du tout ! répondit-il précipitamment. Hum Professeur, pensez-vous que je pourrais être en mesure d'assurer d'autres missions ?

Dumbledore marqua une pause en buvant une gorgée avant de répondre très honnêtement.

- Je suis assez surpris que tu me demandes cela. Je croyais que tu ne voulais courir aucun risque pour la sécurité des Potter.

- C'est vrai. Mais si tout le monde remarque ma brusque disparition...

- J'ai déjà mis au point un plan pour que ça ne se remarque pas, ne t'en fais pas.

- Ah. Très bien...

- Tu m'as dis que tes parents avaient un elfe, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je lui ai déjà donné les ordres dont nous avions discuté.

- Très bien, si tu as besoin de nourriture, envoie le à Poudlard et assure-toi qu'il ne fasse pas d'escale indésirable entre ces deux destinations.

- Bien.

- Je t'ai également parlé de Phineas ?

- Heu oui, je ne suis pas encore allé le _voir_.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- C'est au cas où tu aurais besoin de moi, mais je viendrai de temps à autres te rendre visite...si cela ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non ! Pas du tout, au contraire. ça sera avec grand plaisir !

Sirius ignorait si le directeur agissait par prudence ou par réelle engagement. Mais dans tous les cas, cela ne dérangeait pas Sirius, trop heureux de savoir qu'il ne serait pas - toujours - seul.

Le professeur s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'il s'arrêta brusquement devant la tanière de Krettatur. Sirius aurait pourtant juré qu'il l'avait remarqué lorsqu'il était entré.

- Heu Professeur ?

Dumbledore s'était accroupi et se penchait sur le médaillon suspendu au dessus de la tanière de l'elfe. Il jeta un regard perçant à Sirius.

- Il...je...je ne l'ai jamais vu.

Dumbledore le lui tendit.  
Sirius le lui rendit en confirmant ses dire :

- _Ils_ m'avaient fait apprendre l'inventaire des objets précieux du manoir, quand j'étais gosse. Je me serai souvenu d'un objet portant les armoiries de Serpentard !

Dumbledore observa longuement le médaillon avant de demander à Sirius d'appeler Kreattur. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi excité par une découverte.

_" Serpentard. Et l'aura de Voldemort. J'ai besoin de savoir ce que ce médaillon faisait ici. "  
_

Avant qu'ils interrogent Kreattur, Dumbledore avait insisté sur la manière dont Sirius devait se comporter avec lui.

Pour la première fois, Sirius avait véritablement été cordiale avec lui. L'envie de comprendre ce que cet objet faisait dans le manoir aurait presque pu l'amener à cuisiner des gâteaux à Voldemort...

Après le récit de Kreattur, Sirius était au moins autant abasourdi que Dumbledore, mais certainement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- C'est tout simplement incroyable !

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que je sois fier de mon frère ! _pensa Sirius.

- Maitre Regulus était un bon maître, ah oui, un bon maître ! dit Kreattur les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi penser. Mais il devait admettre que Regulus l'étonnait sur ce coup.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Kreattur, dit Sirius, absent. Mais écoute-moi, ajouta-t-il en reprenant constance, le professeur Dumbledore va aller détruire le médaillon, d'accord ?

Sirius se conduit dès lors plus cordialement avec Kreattur. Il regrettait simplement que son frère, son petit frère, ne soit pas venu le voir quand les choses avaient commencé à devenir affreuses pour lui.

Durant les dernières heures de sa vie, Regulus avait finalement suivit les traces de son grand frère qu'il avait tant détesté.

Le destin ne manquait décidément pas d'ironie.

**Chapitre 2 : C'est juste un maraudeur.**

Chambre de Sirius.

- SIRIUS !  
- hein ? koikeskispasse ?

Sirius venait de se réveiller en sursaut, les yeux encore mi-clos, de la bave dégoulinant de sa bouche, les pieds agités comme s'il cherchait à s'enfuir et les mains à la recherche machinale de sa baguette.

- SIRIUS !

Cette fois-ci, il comprit d'où provenait le son. C'était la délicate voix de Lily qui émanait de son miroir. Sirius reprit aussitôt son sérieux. Assis sur son lit, le dos droit, il saisit le-dit miroir.

- Lily !  
- Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? ça va faire 2 minutes que je t'appelle !

Le visage de Lily, auparavant rongé d'inquiétude, s'éclaircit aussitôt qu'elle vit Sirius.

- Excuse-moi, je...hum ! Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je suis désolée de te déranger...je voulais juste te parler.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'air sérieusement inquiet.

- C'est rien de grave rassure-toi. C'est juste que...

Elle se sentait visiblement gênée d'aborder le sujet à présent. Cela avait-il un rapport avec la lettre qu'elle venait de lui envoyer ? Il n'avait pas encore pris la peine de lui répondre, sachant que sa réponse ne serait certainement pas celle qu'elle attendait.

- C'est...à propose de James. Il...il va mal ! Tu le connais, il fait comme si tout allait bien mais je vois bien que ce n'est pas le cas ! Je crois que tout irait mieux si tu passais, tu sais... Et puis, tu sais comment ça se passe, son humeur dégrade toujours sur nous...Et...enfin, je me fais du souci, pour lui, pour Harry...

- Je sais...je viens de recevoir ta lettre. Ecoute... C'est James, enfin !

Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux à la recherche de mots. Il avait toujours du mal à décrire son meilleur ami, pour lui, James n'avait rien d'une énigme. Comme cela se faisait-il que tant de monde peine à le comprendre ?

- C'est plus frustrant pour lui que pour toi ! Enfin,... écoute. Ce genre de situation risque d'arriver souvent. Maintenant que vous ne fuyez plus, James est encore plus perdu. Avant il y avait un minimum d'action, tu vois ? Mais là…il cherche même sa place, il n'a pas l'habitude de se cacher, fuir est une chose, se cacher en est une autre.

Lily l'écoutait, le regard baissé, vague, complètement perdu.

- Mais tu connais James aussi bien que moi, Lily. Tu sais ce qui peut ne lui faire que du bien…

Elle releva brusquement la tête pour croiser le regard chaleureux de Sirius.

- Moi…  
- ...Et accessoirement Harry, mais si je me mettais dans la tête de James, ça donnerai un truc comme « Harry et Lily » le jour, et Lily la nuit !  
- Ne sois pas vulgaire, stupide cabot ! répliqua une Lily gênée.

Lily avait réussi à y voir plus claire en James, encore une fois grâce à Sirius.

- Tu dois avoir raison…je suis désolée, Sirius. Je dois moins bien gérer la pression que je ne le pensais…

- Ne t'en fais pas, Lily. Tu as été formidable jusque là, il faut juste que tu gardes la foi. Tout va bien se passer.

- Je sais mais,…tu sais maintenant on se fait du souci pour toi aussi. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passera s'il t'arrive… surtout James, je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait capable de faire…

- Arrête ça tout de suite, tu m'entends ? Il ne va rien m'arriver ! Et même s'il m'arrivait quelque chose, James ne fera rien ! Il sait très bien que si jamais il tente quoique ce soit, je m'occuperai de son cas en haut…ou en bas !

Lily sourit légèrement.

- Si je suis devenu gardien c'est pour vous faire baisser la pression, pas vous la faire monter. Alors raconte-moi plutôt comment va mon filleul ?

- Il s'amuse comme un petit fou avec James, je crois qu'ils sont sur son balai…ah non ! James fait _léviter_ Harry ! Je vais y aller ! Tu apparais tout à l'heure, comme d'habitude ?

- Ouaip ! Passe un bon savon à James !

Le 31 aout, au soir.

Bien décidé à ne pas passer cette soirée de fête tout seul, Sirius avait accepté l'invitation des Potter au manoir. Après un dernier regard sur sa moto qu'il devait se résoudre à ne pas utiliser, il dévala les escaliers, d'humeur légère.

Sur le pas de la porte, une étrange surprise lui fit ouvrir grand les yeux. Un rat qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien reniflait sa porte, et, sans prendre la peine de vérifier si des mangemorts étaient posés en faction, Sirius ouvrit la porte.

- Peter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**Chapitre 3 : Etrange visite**

Honteux d'être sorti sans même avoir vérifié que le quartier était sûr, Sirius ferma aussitôt la porte de chez lui. Si un mangemort apparaissait, il n'aurait qu'à tirer Peter chez lui.

- Tu vas bien ?

Peter reprit sa forme humaine. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu aussi apeuré.

- qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment savais tu que j'étais là !

- Peu importe, il ne vaut mieux pas rester là. Viens, allons prendre un verre dans le quartier moldu.

Peter serrait sa baguette, tout en marchant aux côtés de Sirius. Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que ce dernier. Sirius ne montrait pas la moindre once de méfiance à son égard.

Peter hésitait. Non pas par amitié, mais par lâcheté : Sirius était un puissant sorcier. Non. Ce n'était pure folie que de s'attaquer à lui. Peut-être pourrait-il s'absenter quelques minutes, une fois dans le bar et appeler du renfort…

Mais qui viendrait ? Il n'avait sa marque que depuis un an, et les seuls au courant de son identité ne lui viendraient certainement pas à bout. Et s'il dérangeait le maitre des ténèbres ? Lui-même…

Il s'imaginait déjà être couronné de gloire lorsque Sirius poussa la porte d'un bar irlandais.

Il se ravisa tout en s'asseyant. Après tout, il n'était pas encore sûr que Sirius soit bien le Gardien du Secret des Potter. Autant qu'il sache, cela pouvait tout aussi bien être Dumbledore ou Lupin.

Il n'y avait pas une semaine que Sirius lui avait très clairement dit de se tenir prêt, qu'il serait peut être le Gardien. Mais il n'y avait pas eu de suite. Sans doute que James et Lily ne l'en trouvait pas digne et avait traité Sirius de fou.

_Ceux là ne perdaient rien pour attendre !_

Sirius revint avec deux pintes.

- Tiens. Ceci est un petit miracle moldu, rien à voir avec notre bièreaubeurre. Un pur délice. Aux maraudeurs ! Trinquèrent-ils.

Après deux gorgés, Sirius fronça les sourcils.

-Alors Quedver. Tu comptes me dire comment tu as atterri sur le pan de ma porte ?

- Je…j'aime bien me balader sous cette forme depuis quelques temps déjà, tu sais…

- Je m'en doute, oui.

- Et, je me baladais dans le quartier, quand je me suis souvenue que tu nous avais dis que tu habitais jadis par là. J'ai fais un peu toutes les maisons, voir si je sentais ton odeur, murmurait-il. Je ne pensais vraiment pas la sentir, mais ça m'occupait et… je, enfin, voilà.

- Le heureux hasard, lui sourit Sirius.

Si l'époque des maraudeurs lui manquait, il était persuadé que Peter en était plus que nostalgique. La protection de trois grands frères à ses côtés, alors que dehors, la mort pouvait les frapper à tout instant…

L'amitié peut vous donner une force et surtout, Sirius savait que pour protéger les siens, les méninges peuvent se retourner dans tous les sens, plus qu'en temps normal. Le temps n'est jamais perdu, pour ses amis, songea Sirius.

Peter se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait réussi à berner son ami. Et en profita pour le questionner à son tour.

- ça me manque nos soirées, tous les quatre. Mais toi, Sirius, que faisais-tu dans ce manoir ? Je croyais que tu te refusais d'y retourner ?

- C'est vrai. Mais, mes parents morts, j'ai pu venir récupérer des affaires.

- Mais tu n'as rien avec toi, non ?

- Non, c'est vrai. Je ne les ai pas trouvé. Elles doivent être chez les Potter.

- Je peux t'accompagner les chercher, si tu veux, s'enthousiasma-t-il.

Mais Sirius commençait à devenir de plus en plus suspicieux. La sagacité de son ami commençait à l'étonner.

- Pa…parce que tu es le gardien ? Bégaya-t-il franchement surpris.

- Je…moi ? Non. Bien sûr que non. Mais tu m'avais dis de me tenir prêt à l'être, je me disais que finalement, il n'avait pas été convainque mais que tu l'étais.

- Si je l'étais, pourquoi voudrais-tu que je brise le secret, Peter ?

- Je…non ! Sirius, non ! tu m'entend mal, je veux dire, comprend mal. Je me disais juste que si tu étais prêt à faire de moi le gardien, c'est que tu sais que je ne suis pas l'espion, donc qu'il n'y aurait aucun mal à ce que je vienne avec toi.

- Je vois. Je comprends, Peter. Y'a pas de mal. Mais tu te trompes, je ne suis pas le gardien. Dumbledore ne me faisait pas assez confiance.

- Je suis désolé pour toi, Patmol. Tu veux qu'on traine un peu.

- Non, c'est gentil, Peter. Je dois passer m'assurer de quelque chose. On se revoit bientôt. Prends soin de toi d'ici là, et n'hésite pas à me contacter, Quedver.

La dernière phrase de Sirius résonnait aux oreilles de Peter et il la retourna dans tous les sens tout en sirotant sa bière. Sa décision prise, il dit son rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres, satisfait de lui.

Quant à Sirius, de retour chez ses parents, il envoya un message via Phineas à Dumbledore, lui demandant de devenir à son tour gardien du secret du manoir des Black.


	3. Chapter 3

_Loulou2a : Pourquoi choisir ? fais donc les deux ! Lily veille, c'est vrai. Pour l'instant. Hihi. Merci pour ta review! j'espère que la suite te plaira._

**Chapitre 5: Une soirée chez les Potter**

- C'est vraiment un petit James, s'attendrit Sirius.

Assit par terre, il formait avec James et Lily un petit cercle autour de Harry qui riait à tout va.  
- Parle pas de malheur ! dit Lily faisant aboyer Sirius tandis que Harry se dirigeaient à quatre pattes vers son père.

- Tu devrais mieux cacher ton amour, Lily ! A t'écouter on dirait que tu meurs de plaisir en ma compagnie, je vais finir par me sentir gêné.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça. C'est juste que tu étais infernal quand tu étais gosse !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais, d'abord, hein ? demanda-t-il franchement étonné.

_- Me regarde pas comme ça, marmot ! Faut que tu t'y habitues, c'est ce que tes parents font de mieux ! _Expliqua Sirius à l'appel d'aide d'un Harry exaspéré.

- Je t'ai légèrement côtoyé de tes 11 à 15 ans, James. Et ce n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir.

- Quelle menteuse ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de le mater, n'est-ce pas ma petite Lily ?

Lily fusilla Sirius du regard et ce dernier sembla soudain mal à l'aise.

- QUOI ? s'emporta James, faisant sursauter Harry qui commença à taper les genoux de son père, en signe de reproche. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'avais rien dit ! poursuivit James sans prêter attention à son fils

- Je sais pas...répondit Sirius, franchement mal à l'aise. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si important pour toi !

Harry commença à escalader son père, il n'était pas habitué à ce que ce dernier lui montre si peu d'intérêt.

- Patmol..., se lamenta James quelques secondes avant de reprendre constance en regardant sa femme... Mais alors… c'est vrai ce qu'il dit, demanda-t-il en se retournant vivement. Pourquoi tu ne m'avais rien dit ?

- D'abord parce que c'était censé être un marché entre Sirius et moi. Et ensuite, ça n'a rien avoir avec ce que je disais !

Elle foudroyait Sirius de regard qui soutenait sans peine son regard. Mais James ne l'écoutait pas, son cerveau s'était bloqué sur un mot.

- Un _marché_ ? Quel marché ? s'enquit-il en regardant tour à tour sa femme et son meilleur ami.

Dans le même temps, il avait finit par prendre Harry dans ses bras, mais le bébé était franchement agacé par l'humeur de son père... Quelque chose de pas net se passait : il chercha à agripper la poitrine de son père pour qu'il s'amuse plutôt avec lui.

- Ouais, enfin _une sorte_ de secret...dit Sirius les dents serrées.

Lily céda au jeu des regards furieux et se mît à rougir.

- Quoi, quoi ? Racontez moi ça, vous deux ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

- Mais c'est rien, c'est vieux comme le monde !

_- Patmooool !_

Harry commençait à monter le long du torse de son père, en quête d'aventures.

- Ok, c'est bon...C'était en troisième année… je crois...

_- En troisième année_ ? répéta James choqué.

Il n'avait commencé à s'intéresser à Lily qu'en début de quatrième année.

- Et si tu veux entendre la fin de cette histoire, va falloir que tu cesses de répéter chacune de mes phrases.  
- Oups. Désolé, vieux.

- C'était avant que tu intègres l'équipe, se défendit Lily.

- Quelle perte de temps...murmurait James à ce souvenir.

- Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que c'était avant que tu ne sur-dimensionnes encore plus ton égo, dit Lily en roulant des yeux.

James sourit à cette évocation, comme si c'était une partie particulièrement heureuse de sa vie.

Harry avait finit par trouver une occupation en la présence des cheveux de son père.  
James s'allongea sur le ventre et laissa Harry les triturer à sa guise.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'arrêtais pas de me mater en 3e année, j'adore cette histoire. Je t'écoute, Sirius, ajouta James en faisant signe qu'il la fermerait en scellant ses lèvres.

- Ouais, t'avais rien remarqué et une fois où t'étais pas là - tu devais être en retenu, j'imagine - en début d'année, je suis allé lui parler.

- Oui, en retenu pour avoir redécorer les armures de Poudlard, dit-elle avec un sourire.

James et Sirius éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir. Lily à leur suite.

- Ce qu'on était gentil à l'époque...  
- Ouais, C'était le début...

Il se releva en prenant Harry dans ses bras. Le bébé avait pris peur en voyant James éclater de rire.

- Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Lily ? demanda James, sachant pertinemment que son ami avait du se moquer un peu d'elle.

- Bah, tu le connais ! Il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se moquer de moi !  
- Un truc du genre, « désolé Evans, de pas être venu avec le sexy potty »... Mais tu la connais, il a fallut qu'elle me rembarre !

- Et tu le connais, il avait une idée derrière la tête.

James interrogea Sirius du regard : il était vraiment étrange que son meilleur ami ait eu une idée derrière la tête et ne lui en ait pas parler, encore plus à cette époque.

C'était cette unique raison qui mettait Sirius mal à l'aise. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé, il était bien décidé à tout lui avouer.

- Tu te souviens de _mon_ coup de foudre ?  
- Comment l'oublier ? Tu vis avec elle, maintenant !

- Ouais ! dit-il fièrement. Je suis toujours dégouté de ne pas avoir pu venir avec d'ailleurs... Mais bref, comme tu le sais, ton adorable femme, dans sa grande ingéniosité est d'origine moldue, et...

- Ne me dis pas que...?

- Oh ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu me laisser entrainer là dedans ! S'exclama Lily, honteuse, la tête dans les mains, sous les éclats de rire de James et Sirius.

- C'était la bonne époque, Lily !  
- Attends, tu lui donnais quoi exactement ? Des photos, des...

- Des magazines, acheva Lily en levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Sirius avait un sourire tel qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il y était.

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'aies rien dit, pour des magasines sur _elle_ !  
- Ne parle pas d'_elle _comme ça ! S'impatienta Sirius.

- Mais ce qui est vraiment incroyable...que je n'arrive pas à croire… c'est que t'aies fait chanter Lily ! _Je ne le crois pas !  
_  
- Et si, mon vieux ! J'ai fait chanter ta femme, à ce niveau c'était carrément un _opéra _!

Lily réagit alors par pure instinct : elle enflamma les cheveux de Sirius, qui hurla aussitôt. James éclata de rire en voyant son ami se relever et tourner sur lui même comme un dément, cherchant sa baguette avec des gestes approximatifs -_ mais t'es folle, arrête ça ! _- tandis que Harry applaudissait à tout rompre, toujours sur les genoux de son père.

Lily finit par arrêter le sort. Sirius les laissa l'admirer chauve provoquant un véritable fou rire de James. Harry s'était échappé des genoux de son père et se dirigeait vers son parrain.

Sirius le prit dans ses bras et le souleva afin qu'il soit à hauteur de son crâne.

Souriant, il lui murmura "touche".

Harry s'exécuta avant même d'y être inviter.

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, fasciné, il sentit les cheveux de Sirius repousser ce qui le surprit vraiment : il le tira, les frotta, les ébouriffa et fut très déçu quand les cheveux de son parrain s'arrêtèrent de pousser.

- Ta maman est vraiment trop rancunière.  
- Heureusement qu'elle est adorable, dit Lily.

- Et passive ! rajouta James.  
- N'écoute pas les sarcasmes de ces imbéciles heureux. Viens mon chéri, dit-elle en prenant Harry des bras de son parrain.

Harry se cala dans les bras de sa maman, comme s'il allait s'endormir.

- Il dort si tôt ? demanda Sirius.

- Non, il aime bien faire semblant dans les bras de Lily, dit James tendrement. Mais quand est-ce que ça s'est arrêté ?

Sirius se rassit pour poursuivre son histoire, sous l'oreille attentive de Lily.

- Un peu près au moment où vous avez commencé à sortir ensemble.

Et elle avait bien raison d'être attentive, ça n'avait pas manqué !

- J'étais sûre que tu oublierais un léger détail...

- C'est la vérité, non ? Tu as arrêté de me donner les magazines en 7e année !

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé ! Tu allais t'en acheter une !

- Tu veux dire que sinon ça aurait continué ? demanda James.

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce que Sirius ne prends pas le temps d'expliquer,...

Harry s'impatienta dans les bras de sa mère, ce n'était pas si agréable que ça, en fait : il sentait que sa mère était tendue et commençait à s'énerver.  
Elle passa donc Harry à James qui le passa à Sirius -_ " ils ne sont vraiment pas cool avec toi, mon vieux ! "  
_

- c'est qu'on était devenus amis depuis la 4e année, et que je lui donnais gratuitement ces _stupides _magazines !

- N'écoute jamais ta maman quand elle dit que quelque chose est stupide, dit Sirius en regardant sérieusement son filleul.

- Il a raison, Harry, sinon tu ne serais jamais né. Mais attends une minute, quand tu dis « amis », tu veux dire vraiment amis ?

- Non, juste qu'on parlait souvent.  
- Mais...mais tu nous parlais à peine !  
- C'est parce qu'elle exagère, on se parlait juste pas mal quand elle me passait mes _très instructifs _magazines de moto.

- J'arrive pas à y croire...

Ainsi se poursuivit la soirée...

Au moment de rentrer, les Potter firent une proposition alléchante à Sirius : rester vivre ici jusqu'à temps que les affaires se tassent. Mais il du refuser, craignant pour sa couverture et pour leur sécurité.

Et puis, Sirius vivant chez les Potter, ça allait délier les langues…

- Vous avez des nouvelles de Peter et Remus ? demanda Sirius alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir.  
- On a reçu une carte de Remus, répondit James.

- C'était il y a un mois, précisa Lily alors qu'elle descendait de la chambre de Harry.  
- A quelle occasion ?  
- Oh pour rien...Comme ça.

Il avait hésité à leur parler de la visite de Peter, mais il savait pertinemment que James refuserait de le soupçonner et que cela inquièterait Lily.

En rentrant, il ne pouvait chasser sa voix : _" Dumbledore savait que vous ne le croiriez pas ! Il vous l'a pourtant dit ! ... L'espion est très proche ! "_

**Chapter 6: Entre attente et espoir, il y a les souvenirs.**

Les semaines passèrent dans l'inquiétude générale : Voldemort n'avait jamais encore été aussi puissant et Dumbledore aussi discret...

Le ministère commençait à être infiltré sous l'oeil attentif de Croupton qui n'hésitait plus à se séparer de membres en qui ils ne manifestaient plus de confiance. Les membres de la communauté magique semblaient approuver cette stratégie mais devenait peu à peu autant soucieux pour leur sécurité que pour celle de son directeur du département magique. Qu'arriverait-il s'il était soumis à l'impérium ?

Quant à Sirius, il avait finit par accepter que Dumbledore devienne à son tour gardien du secret du manoir de ses parents. Avec ce dernier rempart, il pouvait être certain que Voldemort ne mettrait jamais la main sur les Potter. Il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas dépérir, Dumbledore venait le voir au moins une fois par mois et il gardait contact avec certains membres de l'Ordre.

Cependant alors que Voldemort s'était rendu très actif, une brusque période rendit le calme de la communauté plus perplexe : presque aucune attaque, agression ou enlèvement pendant une semaine...tout cela ne présageait rien de bon... Aussi lorsque Dumbleodre décida de venir rendre visite à Sirius, ce dernier s'attendait au pire, et il n'eut pas tord.

- Professeur, je ne comprends pas...je croyais qu'il ignorait cette magie ! Comment a-t-il _pu_ savoir ?

- L'espion, ça ne fait aucun doute, répondit Dumbledore, se gardant de lui accorder un regard perçant. Et depuis, il semblerait que Voldemort ait décidé d'accorder toute son attention à l'enchantement.

- Mais c'est impossible pourtant, non ? Je veux dire c'est un sortilège très puissant...il ne pourra pas rapidement lui trouver un maléfice ou quoi, non ?

Dumbledore s'accorda un moment de silence avant de répondre avec un triste sourire :

- Comme le dit si bien James, le problème avec Voldemort, c'est qu'il a décidé de croire que rien ne devait être impossible. Malgré tout, il est claire que même Voldemort devrait avoir besoin de quelques mois, peut-être un an, peut-être dix. Qui sait ? Pour l'instant...

- Vous avez un plan ? Demanda Sirius, en quête d'espoir.

- Pour l'instant,...poursuivit Dumbledore sur un ton de reproche, il n'est pas nécessaire de paniquer. Je veux juste que tu sois _prudent_. Plus de visites surprises chez les Potter, je ne veux plus que tu sortes de ce manoir ! C'est bien claire, Sirius ?  
- Oui-oui, très bien, je comprends.

Sirius accepta les mesures de sécurité draconiennes sans rechigner, d'une certaine manière, il avait toujours su qu'un jour viendrait où il deviendrait vraiment trop risquer pour lui de sortir, néanmoins il ne pensait pas que ce temps viendrait si vite !

- Et je me permets de te renouveler mon aide, si tu veux t'absenter quelques temps de ce manoir, je peux toujours…

- Je vous remercie professeur, mais si vraiment il cherche un moyen de contrer ce sort, j'imagine qu'ils auront besoin de quelque chose du gardien, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est fort possible, en effet.  
- Moi, enfermé, les Potter ne risque rien.

Sous entendu qu'aussi puissant que Dumbledore pouvait l'être, il n'était pas impossible de lui voler un cheveu ou une goutte de sang.

- Très bien, Sirius. Je compte sur toi pour mettre les Potter au parfum, ajouta Dumbledore en lui adressant un regard perçant.

Sirius sourit, le professeur n'avait que trop bien perçu qu'à cet instant, il se demandait précisément si ce n'était pas inquiéter ses amis pour rien que de leur annoncer cette nouvelle.

- Professeur, cette magie est si ancienne et complexe ! Les démonstrations et théories du sort n'étaient même pas archivées ! Même Voldemort risque de mettre un certain nombre de…

- Et tu voudrais que je te donne une estimation de temps qu'il nous reste avant de devoir nous inquiéter ? Mais on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre de tels risques, tu en conviendras. Alors je tiens à ce que toi, comme eux, vous vous teniez à votre ligne de conduite, à savoir plus d'escapades ! Est-ce que j'ai été claire, Sirius ?

Sirius acquiesça, et Dumbledore se permit d'ajouter :

- Tu ne travailles plus ta magie, Sirius. Tu ne devrais pas. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple, mais je vous demande de garder espoir, jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions une solution.

Cette dernière phrase eut pour effet de redonner du baume au cœur de Sirius qui s'empressa de prévenir les Potter.

- Alors quoi ? Il a trouvé un moyen de contrer l'enchantement ? Par quoi ? un maléfice ?  
- Lily, tu ne crois pas que si l'on le savait vous ne seriez pas libres ?  
- Mais je croyais que c'était impossible !  
- Le problème avec ce mot, c'est que Voldemort l'a banni de son vocabulaire ! Rappela James, hargneux.

Il était difficile à dire, même pour sa femme et son meilleur ami, si James était frustré ou furieux. Sans doute un peu des deux, toujours était-il qu'il faisait les cent pas.

- Est-ce que Dumbledore a un plan ? demanda Lily.  
- Il a préféré réagir dans le _« pour l'instant »_, répondit Sirius sombre.

James interrompit aussitôt ses cent pas et se positionna à côté de sa femme.

- Plus de visite, hein ? demanda James, connaissant déjà la réponse.

Sirius acquiesça.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir embarqué dans cette histoire, vieux.  
- Ne dis pas de conneries…

Lily qui n'avait que trop souvent assisté à cette scène, retourna auprès d'Harry qui mangeait sur sa chaise longue sa compote. Et ce fut en observant son fils qu'elle eu une illumination.

Elle s'empara aussitôt du miroir, ou se jeta au coup de son mari ; tout étant une question de perspective.

- Je sais ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne chercherait pas nous même le maléfice ? On a une bibliothèque qui contient suffisamment de…  
- Wow wow ! Par « _on »_, tu veux dire toi et moi, c'est ça ?  
- Heu…oui !

- Lily, je te jure que je deviens cinglé si tu me fais encore lire, ne serait-ce qu'un seul livre de plus cette semaine !

- Oh ! James cesse de faire l'adolescent ! Sans toi je ne pourrai jamais…

- Lily ! Lily ! Tu m'écoutes ? Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Nous n'avons que des livres de magie blanche, qu'est-ce qui te dit que Voldemort ne va pas aller puiser dans la magie noire ?

- Mais enfin ça serait impossible, jamais la…  
- Tu es une experte ?

- Non, bien sûr…répondit faiblement Lily de nouveau perdu, retournant vers son fils.

- J'ai toujours admiré la rapidité de ta réflexion lorsqu'on te menace de ce genre de lecture.

- Attends, tu te souviens du volume de la bibliothèque familiale ?

- Comment je pourrai ? Tu ne m'y as jamais amené !

- Ah ouais ? T'es sûr ? … Mais si rappelle-toi ! La veille de notre rentrée en dernière année !

- Tu veux dire quand on avait décidé de mettre au point la carte, non ? Très sincèrement, je me souviens surtout du nombre de bouteilles qu'on s'était enfilé !  
- Mouais…j'imagine que ça devait être le seul moyen pour que je retourne dans cette pièce.

- Ah ! Tu me donnes une idée… Lily ? LILY ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? souffla James, inquiet.

- Tu sais, ici aussi il y a une bibliothèque assez conséquente, et elle est bourrée de livre de magie noire, si tu veux…

- Sirius c'est magnifique ! On aura qu'à échanger nos synthèses de lecture !  
James ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire.

- Attends une minute, tu ne veux pas que je les _lise_ ? s'exclama Sirius scandalisé.

- Sirius, tu ne peux quand même pas venir !  
- Mais Lily, _c'est de la magie noire_ !

- Allez vieux ! Je ferai ça pour toi, tu sais !  
- Merci, Sirius. Je vais laver, Harry ! On se reparle ce soir !

- Tu…je vais y aller aussi, tu devrais commencer à lire ! dit James en faisant des gestes qui marquaient encore son amusement.

**Chapter 7: L'espoir de Lily**

La baignoire faisait la taille d'une petite piscine, Lily utilisait la magie pour s'assurer que Harry ne coule pas, même s'il savait déjà plus ou moins nager. Lily s'amusait à l'éclabousser, ce qui avait pour effet de le faire éclater de rire.

James assistait à la scène de l'embrasure de la porte. Il ne manifestait pas sa présence, cherchant d'ores et déjà les mots justes pour ramener sa femme à la raison.

Il se plaça finalement à l'autre extrémité de la baignoire, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et utilisa un sortilège d'attraction sur Harry.

- James ! Tu m'as fait une de ses peurs !  
- Hé, moi aussi j'ai le droit de jouer avec mon fils, non ?

Il enleva sa robe de sorcier et se laissa tomber dans la baignoire, sous les éclats de son jeune fils.

- Bien, si tu t'occupes de lui, je n'ai qu'à...  
- aller faire des recherches ? Dit James d'un ton sombre.  
- Oui, dit Lily, surprise par le ton de son époux.  
- Attends.

Il attrapa son poignet et l'incita à se poser à leur côté.

- Ecoute, on n'a pas besoin de faire ses recherches.  
- Comment ça ? C'est toi qui te plains sans arrêt du manque d'action !  
- Lire des bouquins n'a jamais été mon délire, dit-il amer en regardant ses yeux émeraudes.

C'était fait. Il se faisait passer pour un petit con irresponsable. Et elle avait très envie d'exploser sa colère. Là. Maintenant. Tout de suite. Mais ça ne l'avancerait à rien. Si _Monsieur_ n'était pas d'humeur à se rendre utile, qu'il reste là, à barboter dans l'eau.

Elle, elle s'occuperait de sa famille. De son fils. Il la remerciera plus tard…Elle lui lança un regard glaciale et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsqu'elle sentit une fois de plus la main de James la retenir.

En brillant occlumens, James savait exactement à quel moment il pouvait retenir Lily. Tout du moins, aussi brillant que peut l'être un sorcier en une année. James avait cette capacité de maitriser ces émotions dont Lily était singulièrement dépourvue.

James s'était franchement moqué d'elle, ce qui avait eut l'effet inverse qu'il espérait : elle n'accorda plus à ce domaine l'importance qu'il méritait.

Mais d'un certain côté, ce n'était pas plus mal. Si elle avait put fermer son esprit, ils seraient sans doute tous deux devenus sourds à force de se crier dessus : bien des scènes avaient été évité grâce à ce _petit don_, comme il aimait l'appeler.

- Lily, j'ai besoin que tu m'écoutes. Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ?

Il la regardait profondément, laissant ses yeux calmer les siens.

Au bout d'un moment, il vit qu'elle s'était calmée. Il attendit tout de même sa réponse. Elle ne la donna qu'après avoir respiré lourdement, sa manière de garder des apparences.

- Très bien, je t'écoute...

- On a cette date limite, tu le sais. Trouver un quelconque maléfice ne nous sauvera pas. C'est la chose la plus objective que je puisse te dire. Et ne va pas croire que je suis défaitiste ou quoi. Je suis juste réaliste. On y est, c'est tout. On savait que ça arriverait.

- Je sais mais peut-être que...  
- Lily, on doit arrêter. Tu comprends ? Tout ce qui nous reste à faire c'est profité d'être encore une famille, d'être encore en vie, d'accord ? ça ne sert à rien de se voiler la face.

- Depuis quand tu réagis comme ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te bats pas ! Tu es toujours le premier à dire que…  
- Je ne baisse pas les bras, ma puce, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole : il leva Harry, au-dessus de lui. Je ne veux pas mourir avec le regret de ne pas avoir passer assez de moment avec vous, avec lui.

- Moi non plus, mais je ne veux pas abandonner Harry, James. Je ne _peux_ pas ! Tu comprends ça ?  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Moi non plus ! Qui a dit que ça signifiait qu'on l'abandonnerait ? Tu crois que je ne me battrai pas pour lui ? C'est ça que tu crois ? Je serai toujours là pour lui, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, Lily ! Tu m'entends ? Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je me tiendrai debout devant lui !

- ALORS FAIS LE, BON SANG ! TROUVE QUELQUE CHOSE ! FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE !

Elle jouait sur son impuissance. La garce. Elle le savait. Il savait qu'elle le faisait exprès. Mais elle n'allait pas s'en sortir comme ça.

Pas cette fois. Il était à deux doigts de crier plus fort qu'elle. Il se mordit la lèvre.

- Lily...si je le pouvais, crois bien que je le ferai, murmura-t-il s'efforçant de rester calme, mais on ne PEUT pas ! Dumbledore met déjà à nos services les plus grands sorciers en ce domaine ! On ne ferait que perdre notre temps !

- A quoi ? A se battre ?  
- A espérer !  
- Je ne trouve pas que ce soit une perte de temps.  
- Lily ! Bon sang, arrête d'être aussi bornée, et écoute-moi, s'il te plaît !

Il était sortit de la baignoire, Harry dans ses bras.

- J'espère comme toi trouver une solution. Je veux comme toi qu'on s'en sorte. Et, il ne nous reste rien d'autre que l'espoir. L'espoir de voir encore demain Harry. L'espoir que demain _il_ ne viendra pas. L'espoir d'être demain, encore une famille. Mais ne te forge pas dans la tête l'idée que demain tu trouveras une solution miracle, parce que le jour où _il_ arrivera, crois-moi, tu auras vraiment le sentiment d'avoir tout perdu.

Elle le détestait. Elle le détestait pour savoir qu'il avait raison. Elle le détestait pour se maîtriser autant, alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

- Non, James. Non. Je n'aurais pas l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. Parce que, _moi_ j'aurai cherché une solution.

Elle le détestait malgré tout pour avoir trouvé une fois de plus les mots justes.  
- Et _toi_, tu n'en trouveras pas. Tu n'auras aucun mérite à chercher de ma part. Ni de celle de Harry. Mais fais ce que tu as à faire, ma chérie. Je ne t'obligerais jamais à faire une telle chose contre ton grès.

Il l'acheva sa phrase d'un ton calme, attendrissant, comme s'il l'admirait. Elle se répugnait. Il attrapa son poignet, mais ne la retint pas, il embrassa juste la paume de sa main.

Elle le détestait vraiment. Il séchait Harry. Il l'énervait vraiment. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'embrassait ?

- Je vais appeler Sirius.  
- C'est pas la peine.  
- Comment ?  
- Ce n'est pas comme si ça pressait, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux.

C'est sur cette petite scène que se termine la première partie. La suite sera beaucoup moins joyeuse. Bien des péripéties arrivent...  
La fiction va véritablement commencer.

_**Sirius va-t-il aimer la magie noire ? Voldemort va-t-il arriver à trouver les Potter ? Dumbledore à détruire tous les horxcrux avant ? Que fait Remus Lupin pendant ce temps ? Severus Rogue fera également une apparition…**_


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTIE II**

**Chapitre 8 : Toute connaissance se mérite**

**

* * *

**

Sirius était toujours sur le choc de la demande de Lily. Il resta quelques temps abasourdi sur le sofa inconfortable du salon qui commençait à se pourrir, la bouche légèrement ouverte. Ce n'était pas possible. Tout bonnement impossible.

Revenir dans ce vieux manoir pour raison de sécurité était une chose, mais se plonger dans des recherches sur la magie noire était inconcevable. Il avait jusque là étudier à se défendre contre elle ce qui impliquait bien sûr avoir déjà eut affaire à elle. Après tout, quand on né Black, difficile d'y échapper. Mais c'est bien pour cette raison qu'il avait décidé de ne jamais — oh ! grand jamais — l'étudier ! Quant à la pratiquer, l'idée était tout simplement risible !

Sa famille avait beau avoir été mordue de magie noire, il devait lui reconnaître le mérite de ne pas avoir chercher à la lui faire pratiquer.

Sa mère lui avait bien appris à lire sur des livres de magie noire, et son tuteur s'était employé à lui faire apprendre des incantations en guise de poème, mais jamais ils n'avaient forcé leur fils à pratiquer cet art… Sans doute parce qu'ils ne l'en jugeaient pas dignes, se dit-il plus sérieusement.

Regulus y avait sans doute eut droit, lui.

En ressassant ces vieux souvenirs, il monta de manière presque machinale vers la bibliothèque familiale. Là où il avait réalisé ce qu'était la famille Black. Il se demanda comment sa mère réagirait si elle voyait qu'il y mettait finalement les pieds, de son plein gré.

De l'extérieur, cette pièce ne passait pour rien d'autre qu'une simple pièce du grand manoir : il en était de même pour la plupart des bibliothèques familiales des longues lignées de sorciers. Mais Sirius se souvenait de son volume.

Il s'attendait à pouvoir profiter de la vue de l'espace de la pièce en ouvrant la porte mais elle était aussi sombre que pouvait l'être une nuit, la lumière du couloir refusant d'y pénétrer. Il se souvint alors qu'il avait autrefois posé la question à sa mère puis son tuteur...

« Toute connaissance se mérite. Il faut savoir s'en montrer digne, Sirius. »

La pièce ne sentait pas le pourris, contrairement à ce que Sirius s'était imaginé mais l'odeur des vieux parchemins et celles de roses démoniaques montaient à ses narines réveillant son enfance. Ses mains le guidèrent machinalement vers le chandelier à sa gauche.

Il aurait aimé regarder avec sa curiosité d'enfant la pièce, mais le cercle de lumière que formait le chandelier ne lui permettait qu'un faible rayon de vision.

La pièce n'était pas aussi grande que dans ses souvenirs ; mais devait bien renfermer autant de livre que celles de Poudlard. Elle était divisée en trois larges rangées de livres, sachant qu'une devait occuper 20 mètre et Sirius savait que d'autres étagères étaient cachées dans les murs.

Il se souvenait que quelques rangées plus loin étaient disposées les deux grandes tables. C'était sur elles que Sirius avait fait ses premiers pas en tant que Black, et derniers, songea-t-il férocement.  
Les livres étaient classés avec minutie et Sirius savait qu'il était impossible de ne pas ranger un livre à sa place.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayer, se rappela-t-il.

Les deux tables se trouvaient exactement là où il les avait laissées. C'était ici qu'il avait appris à lire. Dans cette pièce si sombre, avec pour seule compagnie son manuel d'histoire de la magie noire débutante, de faible rayon de lumière et sa mère ou son tuteur.

Une véritable torture mentale. Il se souvenait encore de l'emplacement de ce maudit livre et de chaque ligne qu'il avait lut. Là, il avait su discerner le bien du mal. Il s'était forgé son propre opinion en ouvrant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pourquoi la magie noire ne proposait-elle pas d'embellir les choses comme ses fleurs qui poussaient difficilement ? Pourquoi rajouter du noir dans un pays déjà si sombre ? N'y avait-il pas autre chose ? Il avait rapidement trouvé des réponses en la personne de sa cousine Andromeda.

Un livre était resté sur la table. Il était encore ouvert, de nombreux parchemins, une plume et un encrier à ses côtés. L'encre était sec mais les parchemins comme le livre n'étaient pas recouvert de poussière.

La curiosité de Sirius fit place à l'une des plus grandes excitations de sa vie. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'écriture et étudia sérieusement les parchemins — ou plus vraisemblablement l'essai remarquable — comme le livre.

Peter avait toujours eut du mal à interpréter les faits. A y trouver des liens de causalités. Tout le monde s'accordait à dire que c'était le signe d'une certaine idiotie, mais comme quoi, même le plus idiot d'une bande peut se faire un nom chez les mangemorts.

Voldemort avait réussi à en faire un mangemort précieux.

Il avait tout de suite sentie qu'il était important de lui montrer l'importance qu'il aurait auprès de lui, de lui faire des promesses de grandeurs, mais surtout de le mettre en confiance. De lui assurer qu'il était dans le camp des vainqueurs, que plus rien ne servait de s'opposer à lui.

Rien de sorcier pour le Seigneur des Ténébres, et Peter le servirait fidèlement.

Les compliments subliminaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne tardèrent pas à étourdir de reconnaissance Peter.

Il avait finit lui-même par se convaincre qu'il n'était pas si idiot qu'on avait voulu lui faire croire.

Il se prosternait religieusement devant Voldemort lorsqu'il lui fit part des conclusions de son rapport. Ce dernier émit dans un premier temps de gros doutes lorsqu'il les entendit.

Il insista pour visionner la scène. Peter aimait cette attention, il se sentait alors si particulier, si utile. Plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Dans ses moments, il ne doutait pas qu'un jour il serait un mangemort craint, redouté, renommé. Et il aimait ce rêve.

Il ne pensait plus à ses amis, les considérant alors comme des ennemis. Des nuisibles, comme il aimait les appeler parfois dans ses pensées les plus sombres.

Ou, pour se donner une conscience légère, il se disait que ses amis seraient heureux de le voir épanoui, et encore plus sachant qu'ils y participaient.

Lorsqu'ils ne seront plus de ce monde, qu'ils comprendront ce qui s'était passé, ils seront content voire fier de lui.

Un pour tous.

C'est ce que Lily se plaisait à dire lorsqu'elle les voyaient préparer une escapade pour Remus. Et bien dans cette période, le Remus était lui.

_Moi aussi, j'ai droit à ma part de bonheur. Vous me le devez._

Les proches de Voldemort restaient dubitatifs...  
Voldemort leur avait demandé de mettre en place une investigation de premier ordre.

La certitude l'emporta finalement légèrement sur le doute, et Voldemort jugea que cela suffisait : « dans tous les cas, il y aura de quoi faire ».

Ils passèrent à l'action : ils capturèrent Remus Lupin.

Remus n'avait plus de baguette, sa robe était fendue, déchirée.

Son torse luisait à la lumière de la demi-lune, ses cicatrices et sa sueur projetaient d'étranges reflets sur les arbres environnants.

Il était ensanglanté, les cernes lourds, il tentait en vain de se débattre, alors qu'un mangemort se tenait derrière lui et l'agrippait au niveau des épaules. Quelques coups plus tard, Remus, à moitié évanoui, crachait du sang à genoux.

Une lueur de folie brilla dans ses yeux et il tenta de rendre les coups à ses assaillants mais les mangemorts réagirent plus vite et le rouèrent de coups, en éclatant de rire devant la folie et la lenteur du loup-garou.

- Silence !

Les mangemorts s'écartèrent aussitôt, et formèrent un demi-cercle derrière Remus. Il n'eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour savoir à qui appartenait cette voix. Des larmes d'impuissance vinrent se mêler à celle de sa douleur.

Son dos le faisait souffrir mais cette douleur n'était plus qu'une donnée dans un coin de son esprit, une donnée secondaire. Il se tenait droit, écarta d'un revers de bras les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue.

Les Maraudeurs. Les Potter. Dumbledore. Furent les dernières pensées qu'il s'autorisa avant de fermer son esprit. Concentré à l'idée de faire face à la Mort.

_Il_ ne disait rien. Il était accompagné d'une femme et d'un homme, tous deux étaient encapuchonnés en plus d'être cagoulés, ils donnaient l'impression de n'être que deux ombres aux côtés de leur Maître.

Toujours sonné, Remus ne les avaient même pas vu. Il n'accordait son attention qu'à Voldemort qui se tenait devant lui, se disant qu'il mourrait en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'attendait Voldemort de lui. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il essayait de mettre à jours les rapports sur les mangemorts cherchant un lien entre les récentes disparitions. Il ne détenait aucune information capitale. Ou alors n'en avait pas encore pris conscience.

Mais il ne laissa pas voir son incompréhension. Il avait compris depuis le début qu'il y avait eu un malentendu, mais son sacrifice accorderait quelques jours précieux à celui qui gênait ses opposants.  
Voldemort leva sa baguette.

- Où sont les Potter ?

Il aurait préféré être frappé par un sort. Voldemort l'avait comprit. Il n'avait pas pu empêcher son visage de former une mine surprise, de même que son cœur s'accéléra... Et Voldemort le nota avec un sourire satisfait.  
Mais il ne dit rien. Une main invisible le força à se cambrer puis à se relever. Son dos le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il entendait à peine les rires des stupides mangemorts qui l'avaient roué de coups.

- Où sont-ils ?

Nouveau silence. Voldemort rabaissa sa baguette. L'espace d'un instant, Remus eut la folle pensée qu'ils allaient passer leur chemin et le laisser seul avec sa douleur.

- J'ai des moyens bien plus efficaces que la magie pour te faire parler, Remus. Mais dis moi avant, comment réagirais-tu si un de tes amis maraudeur se faisait torturer devant toi ?

- Peu importe, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il se surpris lui-même à pouvoir parler et pensa avec tristesse que Peter devait être prisonnier. Mais tous ses amis étaient préparés à cette échéance depuis le jour où ils avaient rejoint l'Ordre.

Voldemort semblait s'attendre à une telle réaction et poursuivi :

- Dans ce cas…je connais un moyen très à même de te faire réagir.

Remus tressaillit. Voldemort sourit. Il reprit la parole en prenant toujours soin de séparer de séparer ses phrases par des pauses plus ou moins longues, sa manière d'apprécier l'attention que lui accordait ses interlocuteurs.

- En vérité, c'est une chance que je t'offre. Tes précieux amis n'ont jamais pu t'accepter tel que _tu_ _es_, n'est-ce pas ? ... Toujours à t'éloigner des autres lorsque tu es _toi_. ... Ils auraient dut te laisser t'exprimer, tu ne penses pas ? ... Toujours à te retenir prisonnier...tu dois être terriblement _frustré_.

Voldemort se délectait : il pouvait sentir Remus comprendre au fur et à mesure de ses paroles ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui faire subir. Il sentait déjà le combat dans l'esprit de sa proie qui commençait. Il sentait la torture de l'esprit du loup-garou. Une jouissance dont il ne se lasserait jamais.

Remus tremblait. Ses jambes finirent par fléchir à la fin du monologue de Voldemort. Il tomba à genoux. Quelques lourdes larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il tomba sur ses mains, comme prosterné devant lui. Son corps était agité de spasmes.

- A moins que tu n'aies quelque chose à me dire ?

- NOOOONNN ! hurla-t-il en frappant des poings la terre. NON ! non…non…murmura-t-il se sentant plus maudit que jamais.

Des larmes de rage, d'impuissance coulaient à présent à flot sur son visage.

Voldemort brandit sa baguette, Remus fut projeté sur un arbre avoisinant. Les cinq mangemorts qui l'avaient amené coururent ridiculement à sa suite et entouraient l'arbre.

Voldemort - la baguette toujours brandie - et ses deux fidèles se déplacèrent calmement vers lui.

Il n'avait pas réagit au choc, son corps et son esprit s'étaient scindés. Ses larmes brillaient dans la nuit. Voldemort baissa alors sa baguette, le regardant presque tendrement.

- Réfléchis, _loup-garou_. Je t'offre enfin la chance d'accomplir ton dessein. Tu n'as jamais put _mordre_, je sais que tu en meurs _d'envie_…

- Non…non…

Il secouait sa tête contre l'arbre.

- La chaire fraîche, le sang,…l'humain. Il n'y a aucun mal à aimer ça, loup-garou.

- Non…non…secouant plus fort sa tête, jusqu'à s'ouvrir l'arrière du crâne.

- Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me répondre...

- JAMAIS ! JAMAIS ! s'écria-t-il comme possédé, en se détachant de l'arbre. Plutôt mourir, dit-il d'une voix lourde de menace, les yeux brillants.

- Qui parle de mourir ? Je t'offre au contraire la chance de vivre !

Remus le regarda effaré. Voldemort continua de parler. Sa voix était aussi calme et froide que la nuit.

- De nombreuses pleines lunes sont à venir.

Il disait cela en souriant, sa voix plus froide que jamais. Il accompagnait chacune de ses phrases de longs silences, profitant de l'impact de chacune de ses phrases sur Remus.

- La prochaine est dans quelques jours. Il y a un village à quelques kilomètres... Mais je suis sûr que tu t'en apercevras par toi-même. Ou l'as-tu peut-être déjà sentie ?

- Non…NON ! dit Remus en se prenant la tête dans les mains, et en la secouant, jusqu'à se faire mal aux tempes, au crâne.

- Oh si ! Tu le sens…ce sang, le sang humain, tu n'as pas envie de mordre... loup-garou ?

- NOOOOOON ! hurla-t-il à la terre battue, à ses pieds.

- Ils disent tous ça, la première fois, dit le fidèle de Voldemort, faisant sourire son maître.

- Et ils finissent tous par y prendre plaisir. Tu me remercieras bientôt, loup-garou. Et tu me demanderas alors d'autres proies... Tu ignores le nombre de proies que je peux t'offrir, en tant que loup-garou. Imagine juste…

- Je ne veux pas, dit Remus fermement plus fort encore ses yeux, espérant ne plus jamais voir.

Voldemort observait chacune des réactions de Remus, se tenant plus droit que jamais, marquant sa supériorité suprême. Et lorsqu'il reprit la parole sa voix froide montra pour la première fois du mépris.

- Alors il te faudra me dire où sont les Potter. Dis-le moi et je te laisserai même retourner à ta misérable vie de loup-garou frustré. Tu pourras continuer de me traquer, je ne te tuerai pas. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est me dire où ils sont.

- Jamais, plutôt mourir.

- Mourir ? Sourit-il. Cela serait bien trop simple. Tu devrais réfléchir plus sérieusement à ma proposition. Tu es intelligent. La vie de ce village n'est-elle pas plus importante que celle des Potter ? Si tel est ton choix alors nous reparlerons dans trois jours. Après ton premier festin. Emmenez-le !

Remus avait la bouche ouverte et se laissa emmener sans opposer de résistance.

* * *

**Ainsi commence la deuxième partie. Davantage centré autour de Remus et des sombres pensées qui vont le gagner... Mais également l'Ordre qui va apprendre la disparition de Remus. Le doute ne va pas tarder à naitre... Et Peter ? Va-t-il être épargné ? Voldemort se rendra-t-il compte de son erreur ? Harry va-t-il devenir le survivant ?**

**

* * *

**

_Loulou2a : merci pour ta review ;) désolée de ne pas pouvoir m'étaler mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plu !  
_

**La suite est à venir !**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 9 : Le réveil douloureux de Lunard

Dumbledore s'avança dans la pénombre de la bibliothèque. Il ne tarda pas à trouver Sirius confortablement installé sur sa chaise, en profonde réflexion. Il s'assit en face de lui. Sirius sursaut en réalisant sa présence.

- Professeur…  
- Charmante pièce.  
- Autant que mon enfance, ajouta sombrement Sirius dans un rictus. Mais lisez plutôt, ajouta-t-il en tendant l'essai qu'il avait décortiqué .

- Par Merlin…finit par articuler Dumbledore.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est…brillant ! Serait-ce celle de…  
- De Regulus, oui. Personne n'est rentré ici, depuis sa disparition... j'espère que ça vous sera utile.  
- ...Ce n'est pas une discipline dans laquelle j'excelle.  
- Vous pouvez tout prendre, dit Sirius avant que Dumbledore ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.  
- …je ne vais pas refuser cette offre. Enfin, je suis heureux de voir que tu ne t'es pas absenté.  
- Comment ?  
- Ça va faire 48 jours que je suis sans nouvelle de toi, Sirius. Tu devrais autoriser Kreattur à répondre à Phineas.  
- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr. Excusez-moi.

Dumbledore parti, Sirius discuta un certain temps avec James et Lily. Il eût du mal à expliquer sa disparition.

- J'étais à deux doigts d'envisager l'idée que tu sois absorbé par la magie noire !  
- Tu d'viens cinglé !  
- Moi ? Ahah ! De nous deux, c'est bien toi qui a le plus de chance de l'être, non ? Dis-moi, Patmol, tu en aies à combien de mois d'abstinence ?  
- Arrête ! Joue pas à ça avec moi !

James éclata de rire. Alors que jurait Sirius.

- Allez vieux... De toute façon, voir Kreattur tous les jours doit te couper toute envie, non ?  
- C'est peu de le dire... Mais tout de même…je crois que je vais devoir en parler à Dumbledore.  
- Non, mais t'es zinzin ?  
- Non, juste en chien.  
- Quoi ? Oh tu peux bien endurer quelques années d'abstinence pour me garder en vie ?

Sirius le regarda d'une manière qui voulait tout dire…

- Ok…bon…heu…  
- SIRIUS ! Tu étais où ? s'écria Lily.  
- Tu m'as manqué, aussi Lily. Dis-moi, tu ne connaitrais pas quelques jolies filles de confiance qui pourraient me tenir compagnie ?  
- Tu remarqueras qu'il ne demande pas si elles seraient intéressées par lui, dit James.  
- Quelle question ! Bien sûr qu'elles le seront, s'exclama Sirius.

*** * ***

Le corps de Remus était encore agité de spasme, son corps était faible mais jamais son esprit n'avait été aussi fort.

Il avait l'étrange sensation d'avoir combler un vide auquel il n'avait encore jamais fait attention. Il resta un long moment allongé. Son corps le faisait souffrir mais il n'y songeait pas. Son esprit était perdu dans un lointain étang de réflexion.

Il n'avait jamais voulu savoir ce qu'on pouvait ressentir, il ne l'avait même jamais envisagé. Comment croire qu'une telle chose puisse se produire lorsqu'on fait activement parti d'une communauté sorcière et que l'on est extrêmement prudent concernant cette nuit si particulière ?

Depuis tant d'années, ses amis lui avaient montré à quel point il était un homme davantage qu'un loup. Il avait finit par s'en convaincre lui-même. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il avait l'affreuse impression d'avoir vécut dans un mensonge. De s'être voilé la face.

Mais ce n'était pas tant cette idée qui lui faisait mal. Non.

Ce qui lui faisait mal, c'était que Voldemort avait eu raison. Que ce soit Voldemort qui lui ait fait réaliser qu'il n'était _pas_ comme les autres. Car tout ce que lui avait dit Voldemort s'était révélé véridique. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait ce qu'_était _un loup-garou et ce qui leur offrait n'avait pas son pareil dans la communauté gouverné par des sorciers. Toute sa vie, il avait redouté la pleine lune. Espérant être seul, sans sentir la chaleur humaine à ses côtés. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il l'avait sentie.

Libre, seul.  
Il n'y avait eu ni chien ni cerf pour le contenir.

Il ignorait ce qu'il ressentait. Ou plutôt il ne le savait que trop bien et avait honte de l'admettre, même en pensée.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Ses spasmes avaient cessé.

Il ne chercha pas à observer la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Ses yeux trouvèrent directement la lumière : les barreaux laissaient passer les rayons de la lune gibbeuse. Il avait dormi tout le jour. Il ne l'avait même jamais vue, d'ordinaire trop faible le lendemain d'une pleine lune.

Il se leva en serrant les poings, sans écouter la douleur de son dos, il se dirigea vers la minuscule fenêtre, attrapa les barreaux et les secoua de toute la mince force qu'il lui restait.

Impuissant, il s'arrêta. Il senti une présence derrière lui.

Derrière les lourds barreaux de sa cage, il ne pouvait que trop bien voir la pâleur du visage du Seigneur des Ténèbres, éternellement impassible. Comme lui.

Il senti du sang séché près de sa bouche, et, devant Voldemort, s'entreprit à le lécher. Les deux hommes s'observèrent durant une longue minute. Remus ne tremblait plus, il se tenait aussi droit que Voldemort. Tous deux avaient un visage neutre et Voldemort passa son chemin, sans cacher un sourire maléfique.

Remus n'eût jamais aussi honte de lui-même en s'accordant à se le reconnaître : il avait aimé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 10 : Remus se laisse tenter

Remus n'eût jamais aussi honte de lui-même en s'accordant à se le reconnaître : il avait aimé. Aussitôt qu'il eut admis cette vérité, il ne cessa de se demander comme pourrait-il encore oser regarder un sorcier dans les yeux ? Comment pourrait-il se considérer comme tel ? Il avait tué des humains. Pire, les avait déchiqueté jusqu'à la mort, les avait savouré. Il savait son estomac rempli de chaire humaine…

Au moins, ils ne seront pas infectés songea-t-il, amer.

Une image fugace lui traversa l'esprit : la pleine lune se dressait, son corps se transformait et aucun mot ne pouvait qualifier le degré de souffrance qu'il ressentait en cet instant.

« Pire qu'un accouchement ? » lui avait demandé James.

Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Bien qu'il en était presque sûr. Après tout, l'un était suivit d'un événement heureux, d'un cri de vie, à l'opposée de l'autre…

Lorsqu'_elle_ se dressait dans le ciel étoilé, son corps ne répondait plus de lui : il pouvait sentir ses os se durcir, s'alourdir, tous ses organes se transformaient, plus particulièrement son estomac…son estomac qui criait famine ! Mais ce qu'il ne contrôlait plus, c'était son cerveau : pourtant si le loup avait été doté de parole, il aurait sans peine pu dire qu'il s'appelait Remus.

Tout ce que ses yeux voyaient, Remus le voyait distinctement mais ses instincts humains avaient fait place à ceux primaires d'un loup, sa conscience était emprisonné, elle ne se libérerait que lorsque les dernières lueurs de la pleine lune se dissiperaient, pour ne laisser place qu'à des souvenirs horribles de la veille.

La nuit venue, les humains n'étaient plus que de simples humains mais de la nourriture, un souaffle ou une baguette n'évoquaient pour lui plus qu'une chose : la présence humaine. Si Remus aurait ramassé l'objet Lunard les reniflait et cherchait l'homme qui les maniait.

On pouvait difficilement imaginer une bête à tuer plus redoutable : elle connaissait l'homme et tous ses instincts, son aptitude à lire l'âme des hommes lui permettait d'anticiper les mouvements plus rapidement qu'aucune bête. Remus avait rapidement compris ce potentiel et s'en était d'autant plus blâmer.

Avant-hier, il avait pour la première fois pu tuer, une chose qui lui avait toujours été refusée, qu'il s'était toujours refusé. Il avait encore du mal à le réaliser. Il l'avait fait ! A son grand damne, il ne pu que reconnaître que malgré toute son humanité, la joie l'emportait sur la honte.

Plus aucun doute. Il était un monstre, un monstre sanguinolent qui ne méritait pas mieux que ce que le monde sorcier lui accordait. Comment avait-il pu se voiler la face ? Aujourd'hui, il se demandait pourquoi ne pas tout expliquer à Voldemort : sa place était à ses côtés.

Il était un monstre tout comme lui. Il avait aimé tuer. Il n'avait jamais encore pris autant de plaisir que cette nuit là. Et même s'il détestait se l'admettre, Voldemort avait vu juste.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi Dumbledore avait tant mis de hargne à l'aider, lui, Remus Lupin, de sa nature. Il pensait pouvoir convaincre son cœur et son âme de n'être qu'humain. Sottise. Il était un loup-garou. Il l'avait cloitré.

Il se souvenait encore du sentiment de frustration qu'il avait ressenti pendant toutes ces années, réduit à se mordre lui-même, en quête de sang. Assis dans sur son lit minable qui ne lui rappelait que trop bien la cabane hurlante, il plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

C'était décidé, il devait parler à Voldemort, lui dire que lui, Remus Lupin, n'était pas le gardien du Secret des Potter, que c'était Black. Qu'il pourrait facilement l'aider à le retrouver.

Le loup-garou devait prendre sa véritable place dans la guerre, il n'était pas un sorcier. La colère s'empara alors de lui : pourquoi ne le lui avait-on pas plus souvent répété ? Il n'était pas un sorcier ! Il était un loup-garou.

Il sorti la tête de ses mains et s'accorda un dernier souvenir.

_Dans une semaine, ils seraient en grandes vacances. Pour l'heure, les quatre amis allaient se coucher. Chacun s'activait près de son lit, quand l'un d'entre eux se baissa pour ramasser un calendrier._

- Hey ! Dans quelques jours c'est la pleine lune ! S'extasia un Sirius de 2ème année dans son dortoir.  
- Ah ouais ? dit James tout aussi excité en se précipitant vers son ami.

Remus ne connaissait que trop bien le ton employé par James et Sirius : il présageait une sortie nocturne.

Il les imaginait déjà planifier une sortie dans les couloirs pour fêter cet heureux événement. Il pâlit instantanément et sans même enfiler les chaussettes qu'il tenait à la main, il se coucha, sans un autre mot. Peter s'assit sur son lit. Son camarade avait du le voir pâlir, mais il se retourna dans son lit, n'ayant même pas le courage de lui donner une excuse justifiant son comportement.

James et Sirius rigolaient mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'ils se racontaient.

- Oh ! Quoi Rem' ? dit James tout sourire en sautant sur son camarade. C'est si douloureux que ça ?  
- De quoi ? T'avoir sur moi ? grogna-t-il  
- Non, de se transformer, dit Sirius tout aussi souriant que James en s'assoyant à son tour sur le lit de Remus.

Remus pâlit, et regardait tour à tour ses camarades de chambres.

- Franchement, tu pensais nous berner encore combien de temps avec ces histoires ? demanda James.  
- Même Pete ne t'aurait pas cru une année de plus !

Mais Remus était incapable de parler. Il ne comprenait pas. Etaient-ils en train de leur dire qu'ils savaient ?  
Mais...  
Comment ? Et surtout… pourquoi, diable !, est-ce qu'ils souriaient ?

- En fait on s'est concerté, et on s'est dit qu'on aimerait bien aller t'aider à soigner ta grand-mère, dit Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde. Peter hocha la tête.

Gnein ?

- Je… je ne comprends pas…  
- Roh ! Remus ! Descends de ta lune ! s'impatienta Sirius en regardant James qui prit la suite des opérations en mains sans cacher un rire - Pas mal, celle là ! .  
- Allez ! Fais un effort ! Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué ! Même Pete a compris, pas vrai ? demanda James.  
- Ouais, répondait fièrement Peter.  
- On est au courant, dit Sirius, qu'une fois par mois, au même moment où la pleine lune resplendit de ses milles feux, et bien tu as cette surprenante manie de…

_- Te faire pousser une fourrure ! s'exclama James.  
- Et, sincèrement, on trouve ça carrément cool ! ajouta Sirius.  
- Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? demanda James.  
- Co…comment ça ? Je…je ne com…bégaya Remus.  
- Roh ! Pete explique lui !  
- Tu veux bien qu'on bien vienne avec toi ?_

- Quoi ? Mais est-ce que vous êtes tous fous ? reprit Remus toujours paniquer à l'idée de réaliser la conversation que ses camarades abordaient le plus calmement du monde.

_- Heu ouais…dit Peter ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre à cette question.  
_

_Il resta un instant à les dévisager. Ils ne le regardaient pas différemment. Mais il savait qu'ils savaient et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une banale excuse._

_- Il n'en est pas question. Vous trouvez peut-être ça cool, mais il est hors de question que je vous…morde ou quoi que ce soit quoi vous espériez !  
- Sois pas stupide, Rem' ! On t'aime bien mec, mais le loup, on trouve ça surfait. _

_- Peu importe, continue de lui expliquer Pete !_

- Hum ! D'après James et Sirius, des sorciers sont capables de se transformer en animal et si on y arrive…  
- On soignera enfin ta grand-mère ! acheva joyeusement Sirius.  
- Et on te rasera peut-être ! ajouta James.

Il devait les vendre. C'était sa nature, ils avaient eu tord de croire de le considérer comme l'un des leurs – tous. Ils avaient eu tord. Plus il se répétait cette phrase, plus son sentiment de culpabilité, de honte refaisait surface, et moins il y croyait.

Non, je peux pas.

Ils avaient été les premiers à le soutenir, à essayer de le comprendre : il songea à la viande saignante que Peter lui ramenait à son réveil, à Sirius qui lui faisait ses devoirs lorsqu'il était à l'infirmerie, à James qui avait la manie de parler à sa place lorsqu'il savait que cela le faisait souffrir…  
Sans parler de leur aide financière après sa sortie de Poudlard avec la promesse que lorsque « le vieux serpent serait ratatiné » ils l'aideraient coûte que coûte à trouver un emploi. Un vrai.

Lily lui avait juré qu'elle ferait une entrée fracassante au ministère de la magie pour améliorer les conditions des « sorciers comme lui ».

*** * ***

Jamais il n'avait été question de loups-garous, de monstre ou autre. Non, pour eux ce n'était qu'un « petit problème de fourrure ».

Une fois par mois, il se transformait en loup parce que, selon leur théorie, il fallait qu'il évacue de son caractère d'agneau. Ils avaient été les seuls à pouvoir canaliser le loup qui était en lui…et maintenant... Tous leurs efforts devaient les amener à la mort ? Trahis par celui qu'ils avaient essayé de protéger de lui-même ? 

Plus jamais l'idée de trahir ses amis ne vain à l'esprit de Remus. S'il les avait trahi en pensée l'espace de quelques heures, plus jamais cela ne se produirait. Plus jamais. Son seul regret était qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur adresser un dernier merci...

« Un village dévasté. Les soupçons se tournent sur une attaque de loups », titraient les journaux moldus. 

Une nuit de pleine lune et Remus qui demeure introuvable depuis bientôt plus de deux jours. Etrange coïncidence. Dumbledore se donnait encore deux jours avant d'avertir le reste des maraudeurs.

L'espion se serait-il enfin révélé ?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 11

_« Un village dévasté. Les soupçons se tournent sur une attaque de loups. » titraient les journaux moldus.  
_  
Une nuit de pleine lune et Remus qui demeure introuvable depuis bientôt plus de deux jours. Etrange coïncidence. Dumbledore se donnait encore deux jours avant d'avertir le reste des maraudeurs. L'espion se serait-il enfin révélé ?

Tout cela semblait trop gros pour Dumbledore. D'autant plus que s'il y avait bien un maraudeur qu'il aurait écarté de tout soupçon, c'était Remus. Il pensait avoir instauré un lien puissant entre eux. Il lui arrivait de se tromper, bien sûr, mais…Remus ?

Il avait encore du mal à le croire. Remus se ranger du côté de Voldemort ? Remus trahir ses amis ? Remus, prendre l'imprudence de ne pas s'écarter d'un village entier à l'approche de la pleine lune ? Pour le simple bon plaisir du loup ?

Dumbledore retint quelques solutions : un, il ne s'agissait pas de Remus. Les journaux titraient de telles infamies, que cela pourrait tout aussi bien être l'œuvre de Greyback. Deux, bien qu'il s'agisse d'un soir de pleine lune, il était toujours possible que se ne fusse pas l'œuvre de loups garous. Trois, Remus avait été piégé.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mondingus évoquait le nom de Lupin dans un de ses rapports.

- Remus ? Je lui ai parlé,il n'y a pas plus d'une heure…  
- Il avait l'air d'aller bien, oui…  
- Il m'a demandé quelques renseignements sur Croupton.  
- La pleine lune ? Il m'a dit qu'elle s'était passée calmement...  
- Comment ?  
- Non…il avait l'air d'aller très bien.  
- Où il est ? Je ne sais pas, je ne lui ai pas demandé. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe professeur ?  
- Lancer l'alerte ? Sur Remus ? Heu, oui. Bien sûr. Très bien, très bien.

- Dans dix minutes ? Très bien, je vous rejoints.

Sirius était assis dans le salon. Plus nerveux que jamais. Il attendait des nouvelles de Dumbledore.

- Professeur ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire sur Remus ? C'est sérieux ?  
- Impossible à dire.  
- Mais vous l'avez vu, non ? Il était sous l'impérium, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Sirius…Remus a été capturé.  
- Qu…Qu…Quoi ? Comment c'est possible ? Il n'était même pas en mission !

- Je sais. Voldemort avait placé un mangemort dont il voulait se débarrasser chez lui en planque.

Sirius ne souvenait pas avoir vu Dumbledore aussi froid. Il était clair que la disparition de Remus l'affectait. Il s'assit sur un sofa en face de lui. Il paraissait fatigué et las. Ce qui le surpris autant que l'inquiéta. Dumbledore perdait patience...

- Il nous a révélé que Remus est retenu prisonnier. Voldemort avait pour intention de le lâcher pour la pleine lune avant de le tuer.

Sirius perdit aussitôt toutes les couleurs de son visage. S'il avait pu soupçonner un instant que Remus était l'espion, il était cependant sûr d'une chose : jamais il n'aurait voulu faire de mal sous sa forme de loup-garou. En cet instant, s'il avait Voldemort en face de lui, sa baguette lui serait inutile.

- Alors… vous pensez qu'il est retenu prisonnier ?

- C'est possible. Il l'a peut-être déjà tué s'il s'est aperçu qu'il n'était pas le gardien. Il est tout aussi possible qu'il essaie de le faire rejoindre son camp. Ou encore qu'il le laisse en liberté les soirs de pleine lune.

Sirius médita un instant sur toutes ces possibilités. Il ne les surprit pas, mais l'attrista plus que jamais. Remus… Lunard…

- Il va falloir prévenir Peter, professeur.  
- Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message. Si vraiment il veut Peter, il y'aurait un moyen pour savoir où est Remus.  
- S'il ne l'a pas déjà tué…  
- Pas s'il croit que c'est le gardien, et si Remus n'a rien dit… Et je pense que lui plairait de l'avoir dans son armée.  
- Lunard…

- Je te laisse l'annoncer à James et Lily, Sirius.

- Est-ce bien nécessaire, professeur ?

- Ils doivent savoir.

_- Trouvez le moi ! avait-il lancé à un mangemort, en rentrant dans la grande salle._

__

La pièce était sombre, quelques rares rayons de lunes s'infiltraient au travers des volets. Le trône de Voldemort se situait sur une petite estrade. L'heure était aux convocations individuelles.

Une femme à la longue chevelure noire qui dépassait de sa cagoule entra sans frapper, elle embrassa la main de son maître avant de se placer à ses côtés, l'air satisfait.

- Maître, couina Queudver en s'inclinant devant lui.

Sa posture ne rappelait que trop celle d'un elfe, ce qui avait pour effet récurrent d'attiser le mépris des mangemorts.

- Où est Black ?  
- Il…Il est au square Grimmaud.

La mangemort ne pût s'empêcher de lancer une exclamation de mépris.

- Pourquoi es-tu allé le voir sans mon autorisation, mangemort ?  
- Je pensais que mon maître aurait aimé…  
- QUI ES-TU POUR PENSER POUR TON MAÎTRE ? gronda Voldemort.

Queudver se replia davantage sur lui.

_- Je-je sais où est le manoir, maître. Je-je peux même y rentrer, maître.  
- Imbécile ! Il ne suffit pas que Black t'ait dit où était son manoir pour que tu puisses violer leur demeure ! s'insurgea la mangemort.  
_

_Plus par envie de cesser de regarder cet être misérable que par celle d'informer son maître, Bellatrix se retourna vers lui._

_- D'autant plus que…je-j'ai appris que Dumbledore a pris la décision de soumettre le manoir au sortilège de Fediltas, seigneur.  
- Que t'as appris ta visite au manoir Black, Queudver ? demanda d'une voix doucereuse, Voldemort sans accorder un regard à la mangemort.  
_

Cet entrevu l'avait autrefois épuisé, mais son souvenir était d'autant plus vivace que Remus se murait depuis deux jours dans un silence... S'il revoyait maintenant Queudver, il n'était pas sûr qu'il résisterait pas à la tentation de l'éliminer. Pourtant…

- Maître, le mangemort demande à s'entretenir avec vous.

Mais un autre mangemort entra à ce même instant sans se faire annoncer.

- Maître !

Les narines de Voldemort se dilatèrent en reconnaissant les yeux noirs caves derrière la cagoule du mangemort.

- Laissez-nous ! annonça Voldemort. Je t'écoute. Qu'a-t-il de si urgent ? demanda Voldemort d'une voix lourde de menace.

- J'ai de nouvelles informations concernant Dumbledore. Il est très inquiet concernant la disparition du loup-garou. Il pense qu'il s'agit d'un chantage contre les Potter, mais il est déterminé à retrouver le loup-garou. En se servant des maraudeurs. Il est persuadé que vous allez tous les enlever, il pense donc les faire surveiller.  
- Où est Black ?  
- Je ne sais pas où il est mais je sais en revanche que tous les maraudeurs devaient se retrouver au même lieu. Le loup-garou devait les y rejoindre mais il aurait tardé.  
- Et qu'en est-il du dernier maraudeur ? Pettigrow, m'as-tu dis.  
- Il ne m'a rien dit à son sujet. Ce n'est pas un habitué des risques pourtant, ajouta le mangemort sans cacher son mépris.  
- Tu es bien sûr qu'il voulait les isoler ?  
- Oui. Dumbledore me l'a confirmé. Black s'y est précipité mais le loup-garou et l'autre maraudeur ont tardé.

- Potter n'était présent ?

- Non. Il reste caché par Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi Black s'y est-il précipité ? demanda Voldemort, plus pour lui que pour le mangemort.  
- Par lâcheté ? répondit le mangemort avec un profond mépris dans la voix. Il a toujours...  
- Non. Je veux que tu enquêtes sur Black auprès de Dumbledore. Le loup-garou est peut-être bien le gardien, mais Black cache quelque chose. Je veux savoir quoi. Que compte-t-il faire du dernier maraudeur ?  
- Le placer sous une fausse faction, attendre qu'il se fasse kidnapper et le tracer.  
- Tu m'as apporté de très précieux renseignements, mangemort. Je veux que tu continues. Tu as la confiance de Dumbledore ?  
- Oui, maître. Par le moyen dont nous avions parlé, il a une confiance absolue en moi.  
- Parfait. C'est parfait. Valide sa théorie du chantage. Assure-le que le loup-garou restera en vie tant que je n'ai pas trouvé Potter.

- Et le dernier maraudeur ? Dois-je vous l'apporter ?  
- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera. Tu peux déjà l'informer que Voldemort l'a fait exécuté…qu'ils subiront tous le même sort, trancha-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Le mangemort sembla se réjouir et ils échangèrent un sourire malsain qui n'accentuait en rien la beauté de leurs visages...

- Où en sont les recherches ? reprit-il.  
- Nous avons établi le protocole de quelques potions susceptibles de faire effet, nous attendons votre avis.  
- Ce soir. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Rogue sorti. Quelques minutes plus tard, Queudver rentra. Voldemort ne dit rien, attendant qu'il parle.

* * *

Chapitre 12

Rogue sortie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Queudver rentra. Voldemort ne dit rien, attendant qu'il parle.

- Dum-Dumbledore me veut sous protection, maître. Que-que dois-je faire ?  
- Quelle protection ?  
- Il-il a parlé de membres de-de l'ordre….  
- A-t-il déjà parlé de toi, black et lupin dans le square ?  
- N-n-n…  
- Essaierais-tu de mentir à ton maître, Queudver ? demanda Voldemort la voix plus menaçant et froide que jamais.  
- Maître, je…  
- Tu m'as caché cette information. Je t'avais pourtant avertis je ne tolèrerais plus aucun faux pas de ta part.

La terreur sur le visage de sa proie, cette expression avait toujours suscité l'amusement du Seigneur des Ténébres, si certains aimaient voir les gens sourire, lui, préférait les voir tourmenter.…

- Maître, je suis désolé mais je…

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un flot de larme alors que Voldemort le projetait contre le mur.

- Tu es si _faible_, Pettigrew. Considère que tu es mort, pour la communauté sorcière. Tu dois me remercier...grâce à moi, tes amis ne sauront jamais que tu les as trahi, ils ne chercheront pas à te tuer.  
- Merci…merci, maître…maître…s'il vous plaît maitre…  
- C'est ta dernière chance, Queudver. Ne joue plus avec jusqu'à la mort de Potter. Faille encore une fois, et c'est Seth qui s'occupera de toi.

Le serpent à ses côtés siffla.

- Bien, maître. Merci…merci…couina-t-il de sa voix étouffée par des sanglots.  
- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ?  
- Oui, maître, dit-il toujours agiter de spasmes.  
- Je le tuerai. Je tuerai cet enfant, murmura Voldemort, alors que Quevert prennait sa forme de rat.

Voldemort avait toujours eu l'intime conviction qu'il finirait par convaincre Remus de travailler pour lui. Que Remus allait forcément apprécier ce qu'il était devenu, ou plutôt qu'il allait enfin vivre comme il l'était.

Et pourtant... déjà deux ans s'étaient écoulés. Deux ans que Remus se murait dans un profond silence. On ne pouvait l'entendre que les nuits de pleine lune où le loup garou gueulait et laissait évacuer toute la frustration qu'il avait d'être prisonnier.

Jamais encore Voldemort n'avait trouvé un loup-garou aussi têtu, aussi aveugle. Ce que Remus appelait loyauté, Voldemort l'appelait stupidité. L'idée qu'il ne soit pas le Gardien hantait son esprit. Trouver Sirius était devenu impossible depuis que Dumbledore s'était porté garent du Secret de sa demeure…

Il avait peine à croire la catastrophe de la situation. Etait-il possible qu'il ne mette jamais la main sur Harry Potter ? Que ce dernier arrive à le défier et le tuer ? Il avait du mal à le croire. N'était-il pas le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps ? N'avait-il pas mis en sa faveur tous les moyens pour atteindre l'immortalité ?

Si vraiment il devait mourir, il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout cela serait la faute de Queudver… Ce stupide rat qui avait tout fait basculé en une erreur…Deux ans que Remus était prisonnier. Deux ans que ses amis étaient sans nouvelles de lui, qu'ils avaient perdu l'espoir de le revoir, tout comme Peter...

Avec le temps, Remus n'éprouvait plus aucune douleur au réveil de pleine lune. Être libre de mordre avait ses avantages. Il ignorait la plupart du temps ce qu'il faisait durant la pleine lune. Son esprit était contrôlé et trafiqué de telles manières qu'il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait...

A son réveil, devant lui, étaient étalés les cadavres de ses victimes... La seule douleur qu'il éprouvait à présent, était intérieure. L'homme était prisonnier, le loup libre. Il regrettait le temps où les rôles étaient inversés.

Voldemort était devant lui à son réveil. Pour Remus, cela ne voulait dire que deux choses : il allait lui dire qui est-ce qu'il tuerait pour lui à la prochaine pleine lune et lui redemanderai encore de délier sa langue fourchue… Peut-être lui annoncerait-il que Bellatrix reviendrait lui rendre visite... elle s'était montrée particulièrement imaginative la semaine dernière.

- La potion sera prête avant la prochaine pleine lune.

L'annonce lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide. Voldemort se délecta de l'effet de son annonce, mais Remus savait qu'il essayait une fois de plus de pénétrer son esprit. Il savait qu'il ne devait rien dire quant à son statut de non gardien, et sans cela, Voldemort aussi puissant soit-il, ne pouvait pas pénétrer son esprit insondable. Sa malédiction avait du bon.

- Mais si tu me dis maintenant ce que je veux savoir, je suis prêt à les épargner : ils te rejoindront vivants, ici.

Le cœur de Remus n'avait jamais battu aussi vite en deux ans d'emprisonnement.

- Pourquoi les voulez-vous ? Pourquoi ? il hurlait enfin la question qui le rongeait de l'intérieur depuis deux ans, secouant les barreaux de sa prison qui le séparait de Voldemort.

- Dis-moi où ils sont, redemanda Voldemort de sa voix imperturbablement calme.  
- Jamais.

Il avait cessé de s'agiter contre les barreaux et regardait Voldemort dans les yeux. Son visage était proche de celui de son ennemi. Il aurait aimé avoir le courage de James pour lui cracher au visage. Il s'éloigna finalement des barreaux et tout en regardant Voldemort, il écarta les mains de son corps.

- Faites-moi donc payer l'insolence des Potter. Tuez-moi à leur place ! En me tuant, vous tuez une part d'eux-même ! Allez-y !  
- Je te l'ai dit, Remus. Ta mort ne m'intéresse pas.  
- Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi ? Je paie pour eux ! Laissez-les ! Je paierai encore plus s'il le faut ! Laissez-les !

Sa dernière pensée alla vers l'enfant de son ami qu'il voulait plus que tout sauvé, cet enfant qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais, désormais, il le savait. Cet enfant qui méritait de vivre. Pris de la soudaine fougue de son père : il lui cracha au visage. En un éclair vert, il était mort. Le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin délivré.

- Maître, la potion est prête.  
- Vous avez prélevé son sang ?  
- Oui, maitre.

Voldemort, après avoir servit un rat qu'il avait rendu invisible, but à son tour une louche.

- Seth, murmura Voldemort.

Le serpent s'enroula autour de son maître et ils transplanèrent.

* * *

**Ainsi se termine la deuxième partie. Comment va se dérouler la rencontre entre Voldemort et Harry ? Les Potter s'en sortiront-ils indemnes ? Et quelle surprise réserve le sang d'un loup-garou dans cette potion ?  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**PARTIE III**

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 13 : La potion de l'associé

Prête. La potion était prête. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que d'appeler le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il n'avait pas été assez confiant pour le charger à lui seul, la mission d'élaborer la potion.

Il ignorait qui était son collaborateur, en travaillant avec lui, il n'avait pu que constater l'étendue de son savoir. Il le soupçonnait d'être d'origine étrangère, mais n'avait pas pu mener d'enquête plus approfondi à son sujet : c'était trop risqué.

Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir Dumbledore.

Il ne se doutait pas qu'en une simple journée, ils réussiraient à terminer la potion. Son associé ne se consacrait plus qu'à la potion depuis bientôt plus d'un mois, mais jamais il n'aurait crut qu'ils la termineraient si tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt.

- Incroyable. Elle est prête, conclut l'associé.

Cagoulé, avec des lunettes de protection, il observait les vapeurs blanches de la potion. Il avait une carrure imposante qui contrastait avec sa voix trahissant un âge avancé.

- Il faut croire.  
- Je suis curieux de savoir si elle va véritablement fonctionner.  
- Elle a plutôt intérêt.

- C'est vrai, dit-il en rigolant timidement. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne seraient pas satisfait autrement. Et bien félicitations, collègue ! dit-il en lui tendant la main.

- Testons-là avant de nous congratuler, se raidit Rogue sans serrer la main tendue de son associé.  
- Oui, je pense que nous pouvons déjà commencer par un mammifère.

- Non, faisons les choses dont l'ordre.

L'associé parut un instant agacé mais finit par approuver. Rogue espérait trouver une quelcquonque faille qui leur ferait gagner du temps… suffisamment pour qu'il arrive en retard au rendez-vous de Dumbledore… qu'il lance une alerte, n'importe quoi. Mais malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'il put y mettre, il du se rendre à l'évidence : la potion allait marcher.

- Il faut appeler le maître, dit l'associé, excité.  
- Oui, dit finalement Rogue, la voix blanche.

L'associé retira ses lunettes, et le questionna du regard. Rogue ne marqua pas de temps d'arrêt en voyant son regard inquisiteur. Il releva sa manche et toucha la marque.

Dix minutes plus tard, les portes du laboratoire s'ouvrirent à la volée.

- Quelles expérimentations ? demanda Voldemort.

Tout lui fit expliquer, Voldemort rajouta quelques précautions, mais les tests se firent une fois de plus concluants. Rogue nota que Voldemort ne marqua pas une seule fois un « parfait » dont il avait le secret... Il devait s'attendre à ce que la potion soit prête avant la fin de la semaine, l'associé avait dû passer maître dans l'élaboration de la potion, devant lui. Voldemort se doutait-il de quelque chose à son sujet ? Après ce soir, après qu'il ait tué les Potter, allait-il s'occuper de son cas ?

- La potion est prête, maître, conclut Rogue.  
- Le sang a bien été rajouté ?  
- Oui, maître.

Voldemort prit une louche, il la tendit à son serpent Seth qui en but un parti. Mais Rogue senti une autre présence. Elle n'était pas humaine. Qu'est-ce que Voldemort cachait ? Rogue n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Une fois Voldemort parti, l'associé de Rogue lui proposa de boire un verre en sa compagnie, en attendant les résultats du test final. Mais Rogue refusa, prétextant toujours avoir une autre mission à accomplir.

Quitter le laboratoire n'était pas une mince affaire, et il mit bien 15 minutes avant d'être sûr de pouvoir translpaner, à l'abri des regards. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour prévenir Dumbledore?

Voldemort translpana directement dans le village de Godric's Hallow. C'était le soir d'halloween. Il était tard mais quelques enfants circulaient encore dans le village avec leurs parents, de portes en portes. Un enfant s'approcha de lui le sourire aux lèvres puis fit rapidement demi-tour : il ressentait cet aura inquiétante émanant du mage, tandis que le serpent sur son épaule sifflait dangereusement.

Il traversa le village. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'y enfonçait, il nota que les habitations modus diminuaient. Le rat dans sa poche couina légèrement : le manoir des Potter n'était plus loin.

Le manoir devait se trouver là. Pourtant Voldemort ne pouvait ni le voir ni le sentir. Le rat couina plus fort. Voldemort se concentra. C'est alors qu'il le vit. Majestueux, imposant, et…flou, comme s'il le regardait au travers d'une glace. Ses contours, ses couleurs, son jardin, tout lui semblait flou.

Il se demanda s'il pouvait même toucher le portail. Le manoir était calme, ses lumières étaient éteintes. Voldemort retira le rat de sa poche. Ce dernier renifla le portail, et Voldemort put y passer outre.

Puisque les contours n'étaient pas distincts, il se douta qu'il ne pourrait pas voir les Potter : la potion contenait une erreur, et il savait laquelle.

Mais seul leur enfant l'intéressait, aussi décida-t-il de se placer sous une protection, et de ne pas s'attarder sur _eux_, tout du moins, sur _elle_.

Il pénétra dans le manoir. Il ne vit personne. Il entendait pourtant des voix dans la cuisine. Furieux, il sut qu'il ne pourrait effectivement pas les voir. A les entendre, leur fils devait dormir dans sa chambre, il s'y dirigea. Il s'occuperait de leur cas plus tard.

Il ne pouvait pas le voir. Il cracha à Seth de lui indiquer où était l'enfant. Le serpent se dressa devant le lit, et Voldemort lança le sort de la mort.

La porte de la chambre d'Harry claqua au nez de James Potter qui eut tout juste le temps d'entr'apercevoir Seth et Voldemort penché sur le lit de son fils.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : L'éclair vert

James et Lily venaient de coucher Harry. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine pour prendre un dernier thé.

- Ça va faire deux ans qu'on est ici.  
- Je sais. Je commence à croire qu'il ne nous trouvera jamais, sourit James.

- Comment ferons-nous quand Harry devra aller à Poudlard ?

- J'imagine qu'on devra lui donner nous mêmes des cours, dit James amusé à cette idée. Mais on n'y est pas encore, dit-il plus sérieusement en croisant le regard angoissé de Lily.

James et Lily n'avaient pas pris de sérieux coup de vieux, mais ils ne respiraient plus la joie de vivre qu'ils dégageaient au début de leur mariage. Leurs voix et certains traits de leurs visages trahissaient le stresse qu'ils subissaient, sans évoquer le choc de la perte de Remus et Peter.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il serait bien qu'il ait une petite sœur ou un petit frère ? demanda Lily d'un ton désinvolte.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir le thé, James se retourna aussitôt, les yeux presque sortis de leurs orbites.

- Tu-tu n'es pas…  
- A ton avis, reprit-elle agacé Tu es bien placé pour savoir ce genre de chose !  
- Heu oui... Hum ! Alors,…tu…tu veux qu'on ait un autre enfant ?

Lily balança sa tête sur les côtés, et haussa les sourcils avec un mince sourire marquant son envie.

- Oh, Lily, je ne sais pas…dit-il en ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux.  
- Pourquoi pas ?  
- Harry va nous demander toute notre attention, un autre enfant se sentirait délaissé à côté de lui, tu ne penses pas ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu as toujours été très heureux en tant que fils unique qu'Harry le sera ! s'énerva Lily, les mains sur les hanches, connaissant trop bien son mari pour se laisser prendre à son argument puéril.

James eut un brusque mouvement de recul de la tête, puis sans aucun signe avant coureur, il couru vers l'escalier, paniqué.

- James ?

Lily entendit alors une porte s'ouvrir à l'étage d'Harry, en se retournant, elle vit la porte de leur manoir ouvert. Elle courut aussitôt à la suite de James.

La maison tremblait de toute part.

- Harry ! criait James.  
- Harry ! Harry ! hurlait Lily encore dans les escaliers.

La porte venait de claquer devant lui, suite aux tremblements. Il avait tout juste pu apercevoir un serpent dressé sur le lit de son fils et un grand homme encapuchonné à ses côtés. Voldemort. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il n'avait rien pu voir d'autre. Il frappait contre la porte, se brisant les menottes.

Lily arriva, paniquée, elle hurlait mais sa voix se perdait dans les tremblements de la maison. James n'avait pas sa baguette, il regarda sa femme : elle non plus. Alors qu'il donnait de grands coups dans la porte, sa baguette fendit l'air. Sans chercher à en savoir plus, il la saisit et fit sauter la porte.

Un vent digne d'une tornade californienne semblait être emprisonné dans la chambre, fissurant les murs, les faisant vaciller. Ses lunettes le protégeant à peine, James lança un sort d'expulsion à l'aveuglette mais le sort se retourna contre eux. Ils furent projeter contre un mur de la chambre de Harry : celui faisant face à la scène.

James et Lily assistaient avec horreur au spectacle qui se déroulait devant leur yeux : un dôme d'or emprisonnait Voldemort et leur fils. Le serpent que James avait vu avait été expulsé, et n'était pas loin d'eux. En l'en apercevant, James le tua sans état d'âme.

L'éclair vert de la baguette de Voldemort frappait Harry et fissurait peu à peu son front. James tentait de lancer des sorts à Voldemort mais ses efforts étaient vains, ils ne faisaient qu'accroître l'intensité de la tornade. Lily essaya de rejoindre le dôme à quatre pattes mais alors qu'elle le toucha, elle fut propulsée de nouveau aux côtés de James.

Leurs cerveaux tournaient à toute vitesse, cherchant n'importe quel moyen de briser ce dôme. Mais dans le même temps jamais ils n'avaient été aussi peu efficaces, l'émotion qui les submergeait était telle qu'ils en perdaient tous leurs moyens.

Ni James ni Lily n'avait connu pareil panique, c'était pire que de se retrouver face à Voldemort : leur fils était emprisonné dans un dôme avec Voldemort et un éclair vert fissurait son front. Sa signification, le pourquoi du comment leur importait guère...

Lily hurlait à en perdre haleine contre la poitrine de son époux, son cœur ne cessait de se déchirer à mesure que ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus puissants. Son mari lui serra la main. Ils essayèrent alors certaines incantations. Sans succès.

Des larmes brouillaient la vue de Lily tandis que James essayait de voir ce qu'il se passait. Et la scène qui suivit le stupéfia...Il vit le sort rebondir lentement vers la poitrine de Voldemort.

Lily regardait à présent la scène avec la même attention que son mari : leurs deux paires d'yeux ne prêtèrent alors attention à rien d'autre. Ils entendirent son râle : Voldemort hurlait de douleur.

Mais bientôt ils ne purent plus rien voir. Ils n'avaient pas prêté attention aux murs qui s'effondraient...

* * *

Le chapitre est très court, je suis vraiment désolée. Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai publié un One-Shot un peu dans le même état d'esprit que cette fiction ;)


End file.
